Pangkur
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat dan pemberani. Tapi, kenyataan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan yang setiap orang inginkan. Karena dia memiliki tugas yang sudah dia ampu semenjak kecil. Si Ratna mutu-manikam harus digenggam. Bersama saudara duduk bersandingan. Menyelesaikan sumpah yang sudah terucapkan di masa kelam. Warn inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Bagian kedua dari Tetralogi Tembang Kehidupan, atau bisa dibilang Tetralogi Adik Durhaka, atau Tetralogi Seme Indonesia atau Tetralogi Sebastian!Indonesia, atau Tetralogi hampa buatan hama pengganggu juga bisa dikatakan begitu. Maaf jika terlampau jelek dan tak layak dibaca untuk orang-orang berpendidikan dan berwawasan tinggi. Hanyalah sebuah karya yang dihasilkan oleh jemari kurus seekor hama dungu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dan sedikit keinginan di hati untuk membagikannya bagi siapapun yang tersesat dan menemukan fiksi ini.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tokoh yang diambil dari cerita Mahabharata. Tokoh Dewata milik para penganut Hindu.

**Special Thanks To: **Servant Of Evil(Mothi),Cerita cinta sejati Amba pada Bhisma(Mahabharata), Cerita kelahiran Kakrasana dan Narayana(Mahabharata), Sang Airlangga(Dien Pribadi), El Dorado, The Prince And The Pauper(Mark Twain), Koyaknya Halimun Pulau Laut(Cerita Rakyat Kalimantan Selatan) Kuroshitsuji(Yana Toboso), Don Giovanni(Mozart), Para penghuni(?) Forum National Geographic Indonesia, Mbak Umi Kuntari, dan Tuhan.

**Warning: **Alternative Universe. Lokasi di India, tapi pakai bahasa Jawa. Maafkan saya yang tidak berguna ini. Human Name. OC!Indonesia(s)&Malaysia. Shounen Ai dan Incest. Chapter pertama dari dwi chapter.

**.::Happy Reading::.**

"Dulu, pernah ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja. Raja tersebut sangat tampan dan diberi anugerah awet muda serta panjang umur oleh para Dewa."

**.::::.**

**Pangkur by Dien Pribadi**

**Cast:**

**Britania Raya: Arthur Kirkland**

**Dewi Drupadi**

**Goddess!Indonesia: Dewi Nusantara**

**Female!Japan: Sakura Honda Kirkland**

**Male!India: Khan**

**Male!Indonesia: Herlangga Samudera**

**Male!Malaysia: Putrajaya Samudera Kirkland**

**Netherland: Thomas de Kazier**

**Yudistira**

**.::::.**

"He?" Seorang bocah menggumam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ranting yang ia coret-coretkan di atas tanah.

"Jangan hanya berkata 'He', Herlangga." Jitakan kecil diberikan oleh seorang pria kepada bocah tersebut. Bocah yang duduk di pangkuannya itu mendongak dengan wajah cemberut, "Tapi aku mendengarkan cerita ayah."

Si pria tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Kini sambil mengelus tangan kiri sang anak, memberikan kehangatan pada pergelangan kecil di malam yang dingin itu, "Raja itu sangat tampan. Dan memang sudah sewajarnya jika dia mendapat istri yang cantik jelita. Dan keduanya dianugerahi dua anak yang terlahir kembar. Dan seperti orang tuanya, si kembar itu pun memiliki rupa yang menawan."

"Hm?" Si bocah sudah membuang rantingnya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan cerita sang ayah dengan tenang. Sesekali dia melirik tangan ayahnya yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya, terkadang pula dia menatap api unggun di depannya. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan dan kehangatan di gelapnya malam akhir tahun itu.

"Tapi, suatu hari, kerajaan mereka yang aman tentram diserang oleh kerajaan dari negeri seberang lautan. Dan sayangnya, raja yang tampan itu dikalahkan oleh kekuatan yang begitu hebat yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh si raja. Karena kekalahannya, kerajaannya diambil, dan dia mengembara karena tidak bisa tinggal lagi di kerajaannya."

"Bagaimana dengan istri dan anaknya?" tanya bocah yang ditaksir berumur 5 tahun tersebut. Dia kembali mendongak, menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Istrinya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Sedangkan dua anaknya selamat, namun hidup di tempat yang terpisah. Tapi, cerita hidup mereka ini nantinya menjadi legenda."

"Wah," puji sang bocah dengan nada tertarik.

"Kedua pangeran itu berpikir bahwa ayah mereka meninggal. Tapi, ternyata raja rupawan itu masih hidup. Karena itu adalah kekalahannya yang pertama kalinya dia alami, raja itu tidak terima. Dan dia kemudian bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan menikah lagi jika belum mengambil kembali kerajaannya dari tangan para penjajah itu. Dan para dewa menjadi saksi atas sumpahnya tersebut."

"Hebat."

"Tapi ternyata, sumpah itu terlalu berat untuk ia jalani. Dia menjadi seorang manusia yang lemah iman karena angkara di hatinya. Dia berupaya untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia berkelana, mencari guru yang lebih hebat darinya. Tapi, meskipun bertahun-tahun dia mencari, dia tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Kasihan," iba sang bocah. Sang pria menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan api unggun menyadari dingin semakin menusuk.

"Pernah suatu hari, dia menolong putri seorang raja yang keretanya diserang oleh perampok. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, putri itu bersedia menjadi istri raja tampan tersebut."

"Tapi raja itu sudah punya istri, Ayah," protes si bocah. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengaitkan kembali kancing teratas baju anaknya yang sebelumnya tidak terkancing.

"Ya. Lagipula, dia juga bersumpah untuk tidak menikah sebelum keinginannya terkabul, bukan? Karena itu, raja tampan itu menolak putri tersebut. Tapi rupanya, putri itu memiliki sifat keras kepala. Dia tetap mengikuti raja tampan itu kemana pun dia pergi."

"Wah."

"Karena setiap hari dia selalu ditemani seorang wanita, dia akhirnya takluk. Hatinya luluh. Lalu, dia kawinlah dengan putri itu."

"Dia melanggar janjinya, Ayah!" seru sang bocah. Ayahnya lagi-lagi hanya merespon dengan senyuman simpul.

"Ya. Karena itulah, selama beberapa bulan dia selalu dilanda ketakutan. Dia takut para dewa akan mengutuknya. Dia selalu memanjatkan doa setiap harinya, meminta pengampunan. Terutama sekali saat ia mengetahui istrinya tersebut hamil, raja tampan itu begitu putus asa. Dia berkata pada sang dewata bahwa sumpahnya di masa lalu akan diteruskan oleh anaknya yang sedang dikandung itu."

"Lalu dia mati?"

"Belum. Setelah dia berdoa seperti itu kepada dewa, Batara Wisnu dan Batari Nusantara(1) turun untuk menghukumnya dan istri. Dia mengabulkan permintaan terakhir si raja tampan itu untuk tidak membunuh anaknya. Lalu, janin yang ada di rahim istrinya dipindahkan ke perut pelayan setia sang putri."

"Memangnya bisa?" tanya sang anak, heran.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi ternyata—"

"Tidak bisa," potong sang bocah. Ayahnya tertawa kecil. Dia mengusap pelan rambut anaknya, "Bisa. Tapi, anaknya ternyata kembar. Lalu, satu lagi janinnya dipindah ke perut Dewi Nusantara. Barulah kemudian raja rupawan itu mati dengan tenang bersama istrinya."

"Lalu?"

"Si pelayan yang kini mengandung anak dari tuan putrinya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke desanya. Di dalam hatinya, dia ketakutan jika warga di kampungnya menuduhnya hamil karena perbuatan zina. Tapi, karena rasa cinta dan kesetiaannya pada sang putri, dia berbesar hati pada apa yang akan terjadi nantinya."

"Kasihan." Lagi-lagi si bocah mengucapkan ibanya.

"Iya. Tapi, di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang, dia bertemu dengan seorang pengembara yang mengemban tugas dari gurunya. Pelayan itu kemudian menceritakan segala hal yang dialaminya kepada pengembara itu. Karena rasa iba dan kagum pada kesetiaan yang dimiliki pelayan itu, akhirnya pengembara itu memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Dan ketika si pelayan dan suaminya sampai di desa, dia tetap merahasiakan perihal janin yang ada di rahimnya."

"Pengembaranya baik hati," celetuk si anak.

"Sedangkan nasib Dewi Nusantara, ketika dia mandi-mandi di sebuah danau di bumi, dia bertemu dengan seorang pedagang dari negeri seberang. Pedagang itu jatuh cinta kepada si Dewi, dan akhirnya menikahi Dewi Nusantara."

"Wah, kasihan ya nasib anak-anak raja itu. Mereka semua hidup berpisah-pisah."

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Sang Dewi—setelah melahirkan—dia kembali ke langit. Meninggalkan putra si raja tampan itu kepada si pedagang. Dihari yang sama—di tempat yang berbeda—si pelayan juga melahirkan putra pertama si raja tampan. Tapi, kemudian dia meninggal. Menitipkan putra sulung tuan putrinya kepada si pengembara, suaminya."

"Sama seperti aku." Sang ayah terdiam mendengar gumaman putranya. Bocah kecil itu mendongak pada ayahnya, "Ibu juga meninggal saat dia melahirkanku, kan?"

Tersenyum tipis lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu. Dipeluknya erat sang putra, "Ya. Ibu bahagia di surga sana, Herlangga."

Herlangga keluar dari pelukan sang ayah. Dia berbalik, menghadap ayahnya, "Tapi aku anak ayah, kan?"

Pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Herlangga membuat mulut sang Khan terdiam. Lelaki berdarah India itu menatap mata cokelat sang putra yang menunggu jawabannya. "Ayah?"

Terhenyak dan sadar karena panggilan Herlangga, membuat Khan terkekeh. "Tentu. Tentu saja, putraku."

Dia memeluk erat Herlangga, "Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah anakku."

Herlangga melepaskan pelukan Khan beberapa menit kemudian. Dia kembali duduk dengan bersandaran pada dada sang ayah. Kini matanya menatap api unggun di depannya dengan tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, Herlangga. Malam sudah larut."

Herlangga mendongak, menatap mata cokelat tua ayahnya, "Aku belum mau tidur, Ayah. Aku ingin dengar cerita yang lain lagi."

Sang bocah Herlangga tersebut sama sekali tidak takut pada suara-suara gemerisik yang dihasilkan binatang-binatang malam yang semakin jelas terdengar seiring semakin gulitanya bumi. Dia sama sekali tidak takut. Sedari kecil dia sudah diajari dan diberi nasihat oleh sang ayah, 'Kita tak seharusnya memiliki rasa takut selain kepada Sang Pencipta, Herlangga. Itulah kunci utama menjadi seorang pengembara.'

"Hm? Apalagi? Ayah sudah menceritakan semua cerita yang ayah tahu."

"Apa saja, Ayah. Apa saja. Aku mau mendengar cerita," rajuk Herlangga. Khan berpikir sejenak, dan mengelus pelan rambut sang anak. "Sebuah mitos."

Kali ini dengan penuh semangat Herlangga mendongak, memandangi wajah sang ayah, "Ceritakan aku mitos itu."

Khan, seorang lelaki pengembara yang bahkan kini tak ingat lagi dari mana dia berasal. Ia pikir, hidupnya sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengembara, mengunjungi seluruh penjuru tanah suci para dewa.

Tapi apa yang menjadi pikirannya salah. Pertemuannya dengan seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung seorang anak dari hubungan tuan putrinya dengan seorang raja yang telah bersumpah pada para dewa, membuat pengembaraannya terhenti untuk sejenak. Hati dan pikirannya yang dulu terpenuhi oleh cita-cita dan obsesi besar pada sesuatu, kini tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran pada anak yang dikandung si pelayan.

"Ayah pernah dengar tentang sebuah kota emas."

"Kota emas?"

Khan mengangguk, menyibak rambut Herlangga yang sedikit berjatuhan di dahi sang putra, "Ya. Kota emas. Di sebuah negeri yang disebut-sebut dengan nama Ratna mutu-manikam(2) karena keindahan dan kekayaannya. Segala hal yang ada di negeri itu adalah emas. Seluruh penghuni negeri itu sangat kaya."

"He? Ada di mana itu, ayah? Aku ingin ke sana. Besok kita ke sana ya, ayah?"

Khan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ajakan sang putra. Sejak dulu pun, dia sama seperti Herlangga. Begitu terobsesi pada negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa tersebut. Negeri yang konon katanya siapapun yang tinggal di sana akan berada di puncak kedamaian dan kenikmatan hidup.

Tapi entahlah. Langkahnya yang seakan bukannya semakin dekat pada kota di negeri kaya itu, justru terasa semakin jauh. Dan pernah didengarnya, hanya orang dengan kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan dan ajian yang sedikit orang bisa mempelajarinya yang bisa ke sana, membuatnya merasa putus asa dan pesimis.

"Banyak orang berkata, kota emas itu berada di tanah suci dewa yang masuk dalam negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Lebih besar dari kepulauan Filipina. Letaknya tepat berada di tengah-tengah. Memisahkan dua benua, dua samudera. Kota emas sendiri berada tepat di tengah-tengah pulau terkecil dari lima pulau besar yang ada di sana."

"Ayah! Kita kesana, ya? Kita kesana?"

"Itu hanya mitos, Herlangga. Tidak pernah ada negara kepulauan terbesar selain Filipina. Bahkan, jika kita berlayar mengelilingi bumi ini pun, kita tidak akan bisa menemukannya."

'Ya, benar. Bahkan di usiaku yang sudah terlampau tua ini pun, tidak bisa menemukannya.'

"Tapi ayah, aku mau ke sana. Aku mau ke sana. Biar kita menjadi kaya, ayah!"

Khan hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan sang anak. Dia hanya mengiyakan setiap ocehan sang putra tentang rencananya jika berhasil menemukan kota emas tersebut. Ocehan yang dipenuhi impian, imajinasi yang dulunya juga sering diimpikan oleh Khan. Impian yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata, bahkan hingga dia menutup mata.

.::DP::.

KRAK

Kayu yang potongannya terlalu besar, terbelah dua karena panas api yang membakarnya. Mata cokelat milik seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya melemparkan kayu itu, menatap kosong api unggun di depannya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai mitos itu. Bodohnya aku.'

Herlangga Samudera nama pemuda itu. Umurnya sekitar awal 20 tahun. Tangan kirinya yang memegangi pedang warisan sang ayah, terangkat. Membiarkan tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan emas yang melapisi pegangan senjata tersebut.

Belasan tahun telah berlalu sejak ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya menceritakan mitos kota emas kepadanya, yang kemudian ditelan bulat-bulat cerita mitos itu olehnya. Dan niat yang tertanam di hatinya sudah terlampau dalam, sehingga saat dia berusaha untuk mencabutnya, terasa sangat sakit dan sebuah penyesalan besar yang didapat.

Kurang lebih enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu, ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya di tengah pencarian mereka akan kota yang begitu melegenda itu. Kota yang ada di sebuah negeri, yang konon, jika kita menginjakkan satu langkah saja di negeri itu, maka hamparan emas dan batu permata indah sudah membuat siapapun terkagum-kagum.

Semakin ke dalam memasuki negeri itu, semakin indah isinya. Berbagai jenis ratna terhamparkan, dari yang sebening air di sumur, hingga hitam, sekelam malam, terdapat di sana. Semua keindahan itu tak hanya terdapat di daratannya. Di lautannya yang berwarna biru pun, tak kalah mempesona isinya. Karena kekayaan yang dimilikinya, berbagai julukan diberikan kepada negeri itu. Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Ratna mutu-manikam, Sekeping Tanah Dari Surga, dan berbagai julukan lain yang mengandung arti keindahan, kekayaan yang tiada terhingga.

BUG

Kepalan tangan Herlangga memukul tanah dengan kesal. Memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Sang Herlangga mabuk kepayang.

'Tidak. Tidak pernah ada negara sesempurna itu. Tak ada negara yang memiliki keindahan serupa dengan surga. Tidak ada. Julukan sepotong kecil surga pada negara itu terlalu berlebihan. Biar kutebak, negara itu—sekalipun ada—kemungkinan hanya negara kering kerontang. Dipenuhi tanah-tanah kering berwarna kuning tanpa pernah disentuh air. Tanamannya berwarna kuning, bukan karena terbuat dari emas. Namun karena kering kekurangan air.'

"Memikirkan apa?"

Menoleh ke samping, Herlangga menatap sesosok Gandharwa berupa manusia. Yudistira(3) namanya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini menemani Herlangga berkelana, keluar masuk hutan. Mereka mulai menjadi teman ketika Herlangga memasuki hutan Wanamarta dan mengalahkan seorang adik Yudistira, Suparta. Menyadari kejujuran, kehebatan, dan keputihan hati sang pemuda pengembara, pemimpin hutan Wanamarta itu teringat pada salah seorang sahabatnya. Seorang pangeran sebuah kerajaan yang mati demi cintanya yang begitu besar kepada adiknya.

Sebelum kematian sang pangeran mahkota tersebut, Yudhistria diberi amanah untuk menjaga sang adik. Meminta pada Yudistira agar adiknya baik-baik saja jika ia tinggalkan. Setidaknya, mengajari sang adik sedikit ilmu agar dia bisa hidup sendiri jikalau dia harus keluar dari hutan Wanamarta.

Namun, belum sempat bermalam di hutan itu, sang adik yang bertubuh sangat lemah itu begitu meminta kemurahhatian Yudistira dan keempat adiknya untuk bersedia mengantarkannya menemui sang kakak. Dengan segala penyesalan sang adik, dan janjinya kepada kelima bersaudara Gandharwa itu bahwa dia akan melakukan apa saja demi melindungi sang kakak yang begitu dihormati kelimanya.

Karena memang, Yudistira dan keempat adiknya juga tidak merelakan kepergian sang kakak dari muka bumi ini, sehingga terkabullah permohonan yang diiringi tangis sang adik yang merupakan pelaku utama terjahat itu. Diantarkan oleh Danduncana sang adik ke tempat eksekusi sang kakak.

Namun sayangnya, kedatangan mereka terlambat—atau mungkin memang keinginan sang kakak untuk segera mati sebelum sempat dicegah oleh mereka berdua. Sang kakak tersenyum tipis pada mereka berdua yang bersesakan di antara ribuan orang yang begitu ingin melihat kematian orang yang sebenarnya bukanlah raja mereka tersebut. Dan dengan senyuman tipis itulah, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka. Pada orang-orang yang sudah dikhianati, pada Danduncana yang merupakan perwakilan dari lima Gandharwa sahabatnya, dan ucapan selamat tinggal kepada sang adik yang begitu dia cintai.

Dan karena dipenuhi oleh perasaan sedih, kesal dan amarah, Danduncana meninggalkan sang adik di negeri manusia, sedang dia sendiri pulang ke Wanamarta yang kemudian disambut kekecewaan oleh sang kakak, Yudistira.

'Jika dia memang titisan sahabatku, sang putra mahkota, kan sangat senang hatiku. Begitu mirip dia dengannya. Elok rupanya, hatinya putih, seputih salju.'

Menghela nafas panjang sebelum Herlangga berkata, "Sebuah mitos konyol. Yang baru sekarang kusadari, dan betapa kusesali karena dulu begitu mempercayainya."

"Negeri Ratna mutu-manikam? Kota emas?" tebak Yudistira.

Herlangga tak menjawab. Tapi, bungkamnya Herlangga dapat menjawab pertanyaan Yudistira tadi.

"Sebenarnya, negeri itu ada," ujar Yudistira beberapa menit kemudian. Dia menatap api unggun seperti Herlangga. Disahut oleh pemuda tanggung itu, "Kau pernah ke sana?"

Kali ini Yudistira yang diam. Herlangga kembali berkata, "Itu hanya mitos. Betul ujar Ayahku, kota emas itu tidak pernah ada. Hanya dongeng belaka. Seperti legenda _Pangruwating Diyu_(4)."

Yudistira kaget mendengar ujaran kawannya. Herlangga pun tidak mempercayai _Tirta Pawitrasari_(5)? Sebenarnya, Gandharwa tertua dari lima bersaudara itu pun dulu tidak mempercayainya sebelum sahabatnya dulu yang begitu dipenuhi obsesi dengan air kehidupan itu berhasil menemukannya.

Yudistira tertawa kecil. Ini kembali mengingatkannya pada percakapannya dulu dengan sang sahabat dimana dialah yang berada di posisi Herlangga, posisi yang tidak mempercayai suatu legenda, sedang sahabatnya dengan penuh semangat menceritakan tentang _Tirta Pawitrasari_, dongeng yang tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah ke negeri legenda itu, _Ngger_. Tapi, suatu hal yang orang lain anggap mitos, kelak mitos itu menjadi kenyataan bagi siapa yang mempercayainya. Seperti halnya _Tirta Pawitrasari_. Dulu, pernah ada seorang manusia berhasil menemukannya."

Rupanya Herlangga sudah sangat mengantuk saat Yudistira mulai menceritakan hal tersebut. Sehingga kisah Yudistira layaknya sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur bagi Herlangga. Terlelaplah ia ke alam mimpi yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi nyata bagi hidup Herlangga.

.::DP::.

Gadis itu sangat elok rupanya. Bahkan, bukan hanya manusia saja yang mengangumi kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Seorang Gandharwa pun, yang seharusnya begitu dilarang untuk jatuh cinta, apalagi hidup bersama dengan seorang manusia, terpikat hatinya karena senyuman sang gadis ayu.

Drupadi, nama gadis itu. Putri Drupada, raja Panchala. Tak sengaja mereka bertiga bertemu saat Yudistira menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang hampir terseret arus sungai yang begitu deras. Herlangga dan Yudistira mengantarkan bocah itu ke desanya, yang ternyata mendapat tamu dari kerajaan. Sang Dewi Drupadi yang kagum karena kebaikhatian sang Yudistira, memberi kesempatan kepada dua sahabat itu untuk berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Engkau itu Gandharwa, Mas Yudistira. Bukankah Gandharwa dilarang keras untuk berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain para Apsara?" tegur Herlangga ketika malamnya mereka kembali ke pondokan mereka di tepi hutan. Yudistira yang menceritakan isi hatinya kepada sang Herlangga, mampu membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir dan takut akan murka dewata yang kelak diterima sahabat baiknya jika melanggar ketentuan yang diberikan.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, Herlangga."

"Siapapun akan jatuh cinta, mas. Ya, terkecuali orang yang tidak memiliki hasrat seksual."

"Aku ingin meminangnya. Aku ingin memilikinya."

Herlangga menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Dia tahu, para Gandharwa berbeda daripada makhluk-makhluk lain seperti raksasa, jin, dan sejenisnya. Mereka—para Gandharwa ini—diberi hati juga nurani. Termasuk perasaan sayang.

"Aku melarangmu, Mas. Jika engkau ingin hidup bersamanya, kau akan menerima angkara dari Batara. Kau akan dikutuk. _Wignyeng pamatara duduga lawan prayoga(6)_, mas."

Kali ini Yudistira diam. Ia terpekur, dua alisnya seolah menyatu. "Itulah yang aku pikirkan, _Ngger_."

Herlangga turut terdiam, dia menatap kawannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga takut, _Ngger_. Tapi... entahlah, hati ini begitu ingin memilikinya."

"Kurasa, ada banyak Apsara yang jauh lebih cantik dari Drupadi di kahyangan sana, Mas."

Yudistira menatap mata Herlangga sedikit tidak suka, "Kau pikir hatiku begitu mudah berpaling dari satu wanita ke wanita lain? Kala hati seorang sepertiku sudah memilih, _Ngger_, maka tidak bisa lagi berubah."

"Tapi, apa yang dipilih hatimu itu menyalahi apa yang seharusnya, Mas." Kali ini sedikit lebih sopan gaya bicara Herlangga pada Gandharwa yang sedang mabuk cinta tersebut. "Manusia, sepatutnya untuk manusia. Dan engkau, Gandharwa, Bidadara, telah memiliki Bidadarimu sendiri di atas sana. _Narima ing pandum(7)_, mas."

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, _Ngger_. Jika hati seorang Gandharwa telah memilih, maka sulit untuk mengubahnya. Seharusnya engkau ingat akan hal itu."

Sebenarnya Herlangga adalah seorang pemuda yang pendiam. Kesendiriannya ketika melakukan pengembaraan membuatnya terbiasa tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata ketika berbicara. Sehingga saat beradu mulut seperti ini, dia tidak begitu bisa merangkai kata-kata untuk melawan pendapat sang sahabat.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah kitab." Yudistira kembali berujar setelah keduanya hening selama beberapa menit tadi. Herlangga menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. "Beberapa waktu lalu, kau pernah katakan tentang Sastra _Jendra Hayuningrat_? Ajaran _Pangruwating Diyu_, yang dikatakan mampu merubah siapapun yang mempelajarinya menjadi kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Raksasa bisa menjadi seorang manusia, dan manusia bisa menjadi seorang yang setara dengan para dewa-dewi di atas sana."

"Itu hanya dongeng," tolak Herlangga.

"Tapi, salah seorang sahabatku pernah menyegarkan dirinya dalam pencarian _Tirta Pawitrasari_. Dan dia benar-benar menemukannya. Dewa Ruci."

"Tapi, kehidupanmu yang sekarang adalah lebih baik dari seorang manusia. Kau mau apalagi?"

Yudistira tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya. '_Numpak becak ura-ura, numpak mersi mbrebes mili, Ngger_.'

"Bukan _Tirta Pawitrasari_ yang kuinginkan. Pernah aku mendengar suatu ajian. Dari Kalimasada(8). Dimana aku bisa menjadi seorang manusia. Ya, menjadi manusia. Sepertimu, _Ngger_."

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, Mas. Kau rela meninggalkan dirimu yang sekarang hanya untuk menjadi seorang manusia demi bersama wanita itu?"

Yudistira tidak menanggapi gunjingan Herlangga. Dia terus bergumam, "Ya. Aku ingat. Tapi, ajian itu memerlukan dua orang yang berwujud berbeda. Seorang manusia, jika aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia pula. Dimana aku dan manusia itu bertukar jiwa. Dimana aku bisa menjadi seorang manusia biasa, dan seorang lagi menjadi seorang sepertiku."

"Astaga, Mas. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam."

Yudistira tidak menghiraukan, dia berkata pada Herlangga, "Herlangga. Maukah engkau menukar jiwa manusiamu dengan seorang Gandharwa sepertiku? Hanya jiwa, sosok kita."

Pernyataan Yudistira mampu membuat dahi Herlangga berkerut tidak setuju. Dia menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin ajian yang seperti itu. Sehebat apapun aku nantinya, aku tak ingin mengorbankan temanku."

"Bukan. Ini bukan pengorbanan, _Ngger_," bantah Yudistira. Herlangga tertawa mengejek, "Bukan pengorbanan? Lalu apa?"

Yudistira terdiam sejenak. Dia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Herlangga, "Ini tulus dari dalam hatiku. Percayalah padaku. Atau kau ingin aku menukarkan jiwa Gandharwa ini kepada orang lain? Yang—tentu saja—belum kupercayai dan kutahu isi hatinya. Aku mengenalmu luar dalam, _Ngger_. Aku meminta ini padamu adalah karena aku percaya padamu. Kupercayakan jiwa Gandharwa ini kepadamu."

Herlangga tetap menggeleng tidak setuju. Yudistira kembali berujar, "Jujur dari dalam hatiku, aku tidak mengharapkan penolakan dari engkau."

"Aku bukannya menolak, Mas. Aku hanya—"

"Demi kebahagiaan kita berdua, _Ngger_? Ayolah, kau bisa menemukan negeri Ratna mutu-manikam dengan sosok ini. Kuberikan semua ajianku padamu agar mempermudah engkau mencapai apa yang sudah sedari dulu engkau cita-citakan."

"Mas, aku bisa menemukan negeri legenda itu. Aku pasti bisa. Dan, sebagai manusia. Tanpa sosok itupun, aku bisa mendapatkan impianku itu."

Yudistira mengurut keningnya. Baru pertama kali ini dia menerima penolakan dari seorang manusia yang ditawari ilmu kesaktian yang hebat.

Keduanya terdiam. Herlangga memasukkan beberapa ranting ke api unggun mereka, dan kemudian Yudistira berujar setelah lama menatap pedang milik Herlangga, "Darimana engkau dapatkan pedang itu, Herlangga?"

Herlangga menatap pedang warisan itu. "Ini... pemberian ayahku. Sebelum dia meninggal."

"Ayahmu? Khan si pengembara? Pedang itu miliknya. Aku yang menempa pedang itu untuknya."

Herlangga kembali terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yudistira. Memang, selama ini dia tak pernah membicarakan masa lalunya kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada Yudistira yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Terakhir kali kuingat, Khan tak pernah memiliki seorang istri. Dia tidak terpikat pada wanita."

"Dia menikahi ibuku."

"Menikahi? Kau tidak salah, _Ngger_? Pengembara, sangat sedikit memutuskan hidupnya untuk menikah. Sekalipun mereka bertemu dengan seorang tambatan hati, mereka enggan menikah. Karena hidup para pengembara itu bukan tersangkar di dalam rumah, _Ngger_. Mereka bebas, pergi kemana pun kata hati mereka mau. Mereka tak pernah tahan tinggal lama di sebuah tempat yang disebut dengan rumah. Panggilan alamiah, _Ngger_. Kurasa, kau pun begitu."

"Tapi benar, ayahku menikah dengan ibuku."

Yudistira memandangi wajah Herlangga yang masih tetap yakin. Sedikit melapalkan ajian, dia menyentuh bagian pangkal hidung Herlangga dengan ibu jarinya seraya menatap langsung dua mutiara kecoklatan milik Herlangga. Mencoba menyelami masa lalu pemuda itu.

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, dia terpekik pelan.

'Meskipun aku sudah menduganya, tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Pantas begitu mirip. Benar. Dia betul-betul bersaudara dengan sahabatku, si Putra Mahkota. Ada darah yang sama yang mengalir di tubuh Herlangga.'

"Engkau mengenal ibumu?"

Herlangga diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Aku tak pernah tahu namanya. Ayahku tak pernah memberitahuku, dan aku pun jarang bertanya mengenai ibuku pada Ayah. Yang kutahu tentangnya adalah, bahwa dia adalah seorang pelayan. Abdi setia seorang Tuan Putri."

"Pelayan setia?" Yudistira sedikit tertawa mengejek pada Herlangga. Dia meneruskan. "Kenapa engkau tak heran dan tak bertanya perihal pertemuan ayah dan ibumu? Seorang pengembara yang bebas berkeliaran di alam liar bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada seorang pelayan putri yang selalu mendekam di istana? Kenapa ibumu memilih untuk menikah yang begitu jelas mendapat resiko, kebersamaan mereka yang kurang. Atau bahkan tidak ada."

"Tapi benar—"

"Dan kuberitahu satu hal padamu, _Ngger_. Dulu, sesungguhnya Khan adalah muridku. Khan berguru padaku adalah untuk mendapat ajian yang bisa mempermudahnya menemukan impian yang begitu dia inginkan sejak dulu. Kuberi dia ujian terlebih dahulu sebelum berguru padaku. Ujian dimana dia harus _nutupi babahan hawa sanga(9)_.

"Kuhilangkan hawa nafsu dari jiwanya. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bersenggama. Jika dia sanggup hidup menjalani ujian itu hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya, baru kuterima dia menjadi muridku. Sesungguhnya, ujian itu pun salah satu tahap dimana dengan begitu, akan mempermudahnya mempelajari ilmuku nantinya. Kau tahu?"

Herlangga diam. Sang sosok panjang umur itu kembali melanjutkan, "Dia menyanggupinya. Dan, dia berhasil pada akhirnya. Namun ternyata, ketika sepuluh tahun dia dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia justru datang kepadaku untuk membatalkan niatnya berguru padaku. Dia menyerah pada keinginannya, dan berkata padaku bahwa dia memiliki kewajiban yang lain. Tak kusangka, dia ternyata membesarkan seorang anak. Dirimu, _Ngger_. Karena itulah, sebagai gantinya, aku memberinya pedang yang sekarang menjadi milikmu itu."

Masih bungkam, Herlangga mendengarkan cerita Yudistira sambil termenung. Menatap goyangan api unggun di depannya.

"Dan kenapa engkau tidak bertanya kepada ayahmu, kenapa engkau tidak memiliki kemiripan dengannya? Wajahmu? Ciri fisikmu?"

"Tapi, ayahku berkata bahwa aku anaknya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku adalah anaknya. Dia selalu berujar seperti itu kepadaku," lirih Herlangga, mencoba menyangkal kata-kata sang Gandharwa.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang seorang raja yang bersumpah takkan menikah jika belum merebut kembali kerajaannya?"

Kali ini tatapan Herlangga tertuju pada Yudistira yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku pikir itu hanya sebuah cerita. Fiksi. Khayalan."

Yudistira mengerti maksud kata-kata Herlangga. Dan dia memberikan sebuah senyuman pada sang sahabat, "Tidak. Cerita itu benar-benar telah terjadi di atas bumi ini. Sebuah cerita sejarah yang panjang, yang menjadi awal mula cerita legenda Si Kembar. Dan sepertinya, kembali akan terlahir sebuah cerita legenda kembali. Dengan engkau sebagai tokoh utama. Betapa... keturunan dari raja itu memang sebuah anugerah sehingga masing-masing dari anaknya memiliki cerita kepahlawanan sendiri?"

"Kau bercanda, Mas. Aku tidak mungkin anaknya."

Yudistira hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penyangkalan dari Herlangga. "Aku tidak bercanda, _Ngger_. Kau adalah putra raja yang—menurut sudut pandangku sendiri—begitu tega meletakkan sumpahnya di masa lalu kepada anaknya yang masih berupa janin puluhan tahun silam."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau memiliki dua orang kakak yang kembar, dan seorang adik yang usianya sama sepertimu. Adik kembarmu, _Ngger_. Adikmu yang dikandung oleh Dewi Nusantara yang kemudian meninggalkan bayi tersebut ke salah seorang saudagar kaya."

"Aku katakan, aku tidak mungkin putra dari raja itu. Aku... aku adalah Herlangga putra Khan."

Yudistira mengurut pelan keningnya. Betapa kekeraskepalaan yang dimiliki Herlangga membuatnya kebingungan harus mengatakan apalagi untuk membuat pemuda itu percaya padanya. Tapi, mendengar nada bicara Herlangga yang memiliki keraguan di dalamnya, sedikit membuat hati Yudistira tersenyum.

"Meskipun engkau tetap berusaha menyangkal ceritaku, _Ngger_, tapi kau tidak bisa menghindari beban yang ada di pundakmu sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Ayahmu—si raja—sudah bersumpah, dan meneruskan sumpah itu kepada dirimu. Kau, sebagai anaknya."

"Jika cerita Kangmas benar, bukan aku yang harus memikulnya. Tapi si putra mahkota. Putra pertamanya."

"Dia sudah mati berpuluh tahun yang lalu untuk melindungi adiknya." Yudistira bergumam pelan kemudian, menyesali kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya puluhan tahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu, adiknya. Adik kembarnya."

Yudistira tertawa, "Sekarang dia pergi entah kemana, _Ngger_. Berkelana tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Menjalani hukuman yang diberikan para dewata kepadanya. Lagipula, ayahmu berkata bahwa janin yang ada di kandungan ibumu-lah yang kelak menjadi penerus sumpahnya."

Herlangga gusar mendengar cerita itu. Selama semalaman, dia tidak bisa tidur. Hingga akhirnya, ketika hari sudah beranjak siang, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yudistira dan menyendiri di sebuah gua di bagian selatan tempat mereka berada. Gua yang di sekitarnya terdapat gunung bebatuan yang terjal dan berbahaya. Dia bertapa, meminta petunjuk kepada Sang Khalik akan kebenaran jati dirinya sendiri. Sementara Yudistira yang diam-diam mengikutinya, turut membantu menjaga gua tempat sang sahabat bersemedi. Juga mengumpulkan buah-buahan untuk sang sahabat, jikalau dia merasa kelaparan nantinya.

.::DP::.

Sudah tiga hari Herlangga tidak bergerak satu jari pun di tempatnya duduk bersila sejak pertama kalinya dia datang ke gua itu. Matanya tertutup, hatinya dia kosongkan, menulikan indra pendengarannya. Dan dia terus-terusan melafalkan puji-pujian dan doa kepada Sang Pencipta Raga, juga Dewata.

"_Kulihat engkau begitu risau, _Ngger."

Dan setelah tiga hari dia terus menulikan pendengarannya, membutakan matanya, begitu kata hatinya mendengar bisikan yang ia yakini bukanlah bisikan dari orang yang sembarangan, bening cokelat miliknya terbuka dan menunduk hormat kepada sosok bercahaya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hormat hamba, _Pukulun_. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu _Pukulun_ Batara Wisnu di sini memberi pengayoman kepada hamba yang kebingungan."

Meskipun tidak menatap wajah sang Dewa, Herlangga mengetahui bahwa wujud bercahaya itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya, "_Tentramkan hatimu, _Ngger."

"Selama ini hamba terbutakan oleh kabut yang ternyata tak pernah hamba sadari, _Pukulun_. Barulah setelah mendengar cerita _Kangmas_ Yudistira, kabut itu begitu terasa pekat di mata hati dan pikiran hamba. Membuat hamba hilang pikiran dan kebingungan akan masa lalu hamba. Siapakah sebenarnya jati diri hamba? Putra Khan si pengembara kah, atau keturunan dari raja yang telah mengingkari sumpahnya sendiri?"

"_Engkau adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat dan pemberani, _Ngger_. Siapapun ayahmu, tidaklah begitu penting untukmu yang seorang pengembara. Tapi, memang kenyataan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan yang setiap orang inginkan. Terutama sekali karena engkau memiliki tugas yang sudah engkau ampu semenjak kecil membuatmu yang semula tak tahu apa-apa harus menyibak kabut itu untuk mengetahui kebenaran._"

Herlangga terdiam. Tak sanggup berkata-kata. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Herlangga khawatir.

"_Sesungguhnya _GandharwaYudistira_ adalah seorang yang jujur, _Ngger_. Dia salah satu pemilik darah putih(10), dia menceritakan kebenaran."_

Herlangga masih diam. Dia menunduk dalam. Lubuk hatinya perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka dan menerima kebenaran yang terjadi yang sebelum dia bertemu dengan sosok Batara agung itu, dia begitu sulit mempercayainya.

"_Jika engkau memang sudah mengerti sekarang, _Ngger_, namun masih ada sedikit kegundahan di hatimu, Yudistira akan memberikan kuncinya kepadamu. Percayalah sahabatmu sendiri, _Ngger_. Kemampuan Yudistira juga akan membantumu dalam mengungkap segala hal yang ingin engkau ketahui._

"_Dan dengan bantuan Yudistira pula, engkau bisa menunaikan dua tugas yang sedang engkau pikul sekarang, _Ngger_."_

"Eh?" Kali ini Herlangga mendongak. Namun Batara Wisnu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya semula. Lagi-lagi Herlangga kebingungan. Kali ini karena kata-kata terakhir sang dewa.

Herlangga segera berdiri dari duduknya, berniat menemui Yudistira saat itu juga. Tapi ternyata, kala ia keluar dari gua, didapatinya Gandharwa sahabatnya itu tengah mengintai seekor kambing gunung.

Tersenyum kecil Herlangga melihat Yudistira yang masih diam di tempat, memperhatikan kambing yang sedang meloncati bebatuan yang menonjol di tebing gunung yang berjarak kira-kira lima belas meter dari tempat Yudistira mengintai.

Mengambil sebilah ranting dan membuat runcing ujungnya, Herlangga membidik sang kambing dengan ranting itu. Dari belakang tubuh Yudistira, dia lontarkan ranting itu dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ia miliki. Dan ranting itu tepat menusuk perut kambing itu.

Yudistira terlihat tidak kaget sama sekali. Dia hanya menoleh pada Herlangga dan sedikit bergumam, "Kambing itu buruanku."

"Engkau terlalu lambat, _Kangmas_," ejek Herlangga. Kali ini dia melemparkan tombak milik Yudistira yang gagangnya telah ia ikat dengan tali, dan dia tarik tali itu sehingga kambing itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ketenangan, Herlangga. Dan menunggu. Tenang dan tunggu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Kau selalu terburu-buru dan itu terkadang menyebabkanmu sedikit kesusahan. Belajarlah untuk tenang dan tidak tergesa."

Herlangga hanya diam sambil membersihkan kambingnya, menguliti, dan kemudian memotong-motong dagingnya. Makan malam pertama setelah Herlangga keluar dari gua. Kambing gunung panggang, tak buruk juga, begitulah pikir pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi?" Yudistira memandangi Herlangga yang begitu lahap memakan kambing panggangnya. Sore dengan cepat digantikan posisinya oleh sang malam. Dan dua sahabat kini kembali duduk di depan api unggun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mereka buat. Tangan Yudistra memainkan tempat minumnya sambil menanti jawaban.

"Hm?" Herlangga hanya menatap Yudistira, meminta pertanyaan yang lebih lengkap dan spesifik.

"Bagaimana?"

Tak bisakah Gandharwa ini bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang jelas dan tidak ambigu seperti itu?

"Apanya yang 'Bagaimana?' Dagingnya enak. Kau tidak suka kambing? Takut darah tinggi? Tenang, kolesterol kambing tidak separah sapi."

Yudistira tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Herlangga yang melenceng dari keinginannya.

"Kebenaran. Kau mencari kebenaran. Apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya? Apa kata Batara Wisnu?"

Herlangga terdiam sejenak. Dia melemparkan tulang bekas dia makan ke arah api unggun. Kemudian tanpa menatap Yudistira, dia berujar, "Bagaimana engkau tahu Batara Wisnu yang menemuiku?"

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Yudistira berujar, "Seperti putra pertama Prabu Raden Ageng Mas Rifangi. Kakakmu. Kakakmu yang berbeda ibu. Ia lahir ditemani oleh Batara Wisnu. Sedangkan kakak keduamu, adik kembarnya yang sekarang entah dimana, ia dirawat oleh Batara Dharma kala lahir dan besar dalam pengawasan Batara Baruna."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa banyak kemiripanmu dengan kakak pertamamu itu. Jika kau percaya perihal 'titisan', kuanggap kau penitisannya."

"Kurasa, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengorbankan diriku sendiri demi adikku yang egois."

Yudistira terkekeh. _'Kombak kombuling kahanan, obah mungreting donya(11), Ngger.'_

Herlangga diam menyadari kesunyian Yudistira. Gumamnya kemudian, "Sesungguhnya, aku masih belum yakin. Merebut kembali kerajaan? Bahkan nama kerajaannya sendiri pun aku tak tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa menguasainya?"

Yudistira masih diam. Herlangga melanjutkan, "Dan sumpahnya. Sumpah untuk tidak menikah? Memangnya aku Bhisma yang tahan godaan wanita?"

Kali ini Yudistira menimpali, "Kupikir engkau memang tidak tertarik pada wanita. Dropadi pun engkau tolak."

Merah wajah Herlangga, "Siapa yang menolak Dropadi? Aku hanya... _ngunjara setan_, kau tahu? Lagipula, seperti yang engkau katakan kemarin dulu, pengembara itu enggan jatuh cinta dan mengikat hati pada seorang perempuan dan kemudian tersangkar di dalam rumah. Aku menghindari hal itu."

Yudistira menahan tawanya melihat semu di wajah sang sahabat.

Herlangga kembali menenangkan suasana hatinya, "Jadi, engkau mau membantuku? Kurasa seorang Gandharwa sepertimu tidak sulit untuk bertemu dengan Dewa Wisnu."

"Membantumu? Ya, kemarin malam aku ditemui Batara Wisnu dalam mimpiku. Aku akan membantumu dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Kekuatanku."

Herlangga rupanya lupa perihal ajian yang diujarkan Yudistira beberapa hari yang lalu, yang membuatnya berselisih dengan sang sahabat.

"Engkau tahu segalanya? Kebenarannya?"

Yudistira menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang kayu di belakang tubuhnya, "Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Bisakah engkau memberitahuku? Tugasku?"

"Merebut kerajaan ayahmu dari tangan orang-orang dari seberang lautan. Kurang jelas apalagi?" Yudistira menatap Herlangga tak mengerti. Herlangga menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan itu. Satu lagi."

Herlangga ingin melanjutkan kembali, tapi dia terlihat ragu di mata Yudistira, "Katakan yang membuat hatimu risau, _Ngger_."

"Batara Wisnu berkata bahwa aku mengemban dua tugas. Aku tak mengerti, tugas apa?"

Yudistira terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan heran Herlangga, "Tentu saja tugas dari ayahmu. Apalagi?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, Mas. Merebut kerajaan, ya aku tahu. Itu tugas dari ayahku. Tapi, yang satu lagi?"

Kini Yudistira menatap Herlangga dengan penuh perhatian, "Engkau pernah katakan bahwa Khan tetap menganggapmu anak, apapun yang terjadi, bukan? Apa engkau tak ingin mengakuinya sebagai ayahmu setelah engkau tahu Rama Prabumu ternyata seorang raja dan membuang ayah yang telah membesarkanmu?"

Herlangga menatap Yudistira meminta penjelasan, "Tapi, apa tugas ayahku—bukan Ramaku?"

"Aku pernah cerita tentang keinginannya mencari negeri Ratna mutu-manikam? Kota Emas? Negeri kepulauan terbesar di dunia? Itulah tugas yang harus engkau emban. Dua tugas, yang keduanya engkau warisi dari dua ayahmu."

"Tapi, negara seperti itu tidak ada. Itu hanya mitos."

"Meskipun mitos, engkau harus mempercayainya. Carilah kota itu. Kayalah, dan kemudian bentuklah pasukan yang kuat, yang bisa menaklukan orang-orang asing yang sudah membuat Ramamu terasing."

"Tapi—"

"Engkau tidak bisa mempercayai mitos itu, _Ngger_?" Yudistira menatap mata cokelat Herlangga tajam. Herlangga menunduk, salah tingkah dipandangi Yudistira dengan cara seperti itu. "Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak percaya. Kurasa, dengan Kangmas Yudistira yang membantuku, aku bisa menemukannya."

Kali ini tatapan Yudistira melembut. "Bukan aku, _Ngger_. Tapi kekuatanku."

Dan kata-kata Yudistira membuat Herlangga berani menatap sang Gandharwa. Dia kembali teringat adu mulutnya yang kemarin malam lalu, "Kalau caranya seperti itu, _Kangmas_. Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku mati dengan jiwaku yang dihukum oleh para Dewa daripada engkau yang memiliki umur panjang ini menjadi seorang manusia yang lemah."

Tersenyum tipis Yudistira, "Engkau memang teman terbaikku, _Ngger_. Tapi, aku pun memiliki dua kewajiban pula di muka bumi ini. Menemanimu, merupakan tugas wajib yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, hatiku sudah jatuh menjadi seperti halnya manusia. Hati kecilku, _Ngger_. Keinginan dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku tak bisa mengacuhkan keduanya."

"Tapi _Kangmas_, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup susah sebagai manusia."

"_Ngger_, ingatlah. _Jer basuki mawa beya(12)_. Jalan yang kuambil ini sudah kupikirkan matang-matang. Lagipula, _Ngger_, aku tidak kesusahan. Tidak sama sekali."

"Mas—"

"Buatlah aku bahagia dengan cara menerima seluruh kekuatan juga jiwaku ini, _Ngger_. Tersenyumlah engkau kepadaku nanti yang sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan hidup dengan orang yang kucintai, _Ngger_."

Kali ini, Herlangga tak bisa melawan permintaan yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam hati sang sahabat. Herlangga hanya mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum kala Yudistira mengeluarkan seluruh ajiannya dan memindahkan segalanya ke tubuh sang pengemban tugas maha berat.

Ilmu itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama selesainya. Terlebih lagi karena yang menjadi pertukaran kali ini adalah jiwa Gandharwa, yang merupakan sosok di bawah Dewa. Berjam-jam kedua sahabat itu duduk bersila, berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Mulut keduanya merapal mantra-mantra.

Yang kemudian diakhiri dengan perubahan masing-masing wujud mereka berdua. Gandharwa menjadi manusia, dan manusia menjadi sesosok Gandharwa.

Dan, tiba-tiba tumbanglah salah seorang dari mereka.

.::DP::.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang terjadi di ruang lingkup kerajaan. Sayembara yang diadakan oleh kerajaan dimana pemenangnya berhak untuk meminang putri kerajaan tersebut.

Begitupun yang terjadi di kerajaan Panchapala. Sebuah sayembara besar, dimana diikuti banyak kesatria, para keturunan brahmana, bahkan rakyat biasa juga mengikuti sayembara yang memperebutkan seorang putri cantik menawan yang begitu terkenal di seluruh jagat raya.

Dan, sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk sang sahabat, maka Herlangga turut mengikuti sayembara itu dengan tujuan agar Dewi Drupadi bisa hidup bersama sang sahabat yang kini sudah tidak lagi memiliki larangan dari para Dewata untuk mencintai seorang manusia.

Juga sebagai percobaan pertama Herlangga dengan sosoknya yang baru.

Dan tidak main-main, dalam sekejap, dia mampu mengalahkan semua penantangnya. Dan berhasil membawa Drupadi kepada sang Yudistira yang masih tak sadarkan diri semenjak seluruh kekuatannya dikeluarkan dan diberikan kepada Herlangga.

Dan ternyata, pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba, sang Dewi juga jatuh hati pada rupa sang pemuda baik hati yang menyelamatkan bocah desa tempat dia dulu pernah mampir. Tidak keberatan dia tinggal di pondok sederhana yang dibuatkan oleh Herlangga. Terletak di pinggiran desa kecil yang cukup makmur. Selama Yudistira belum bangun, dia bersama dengan Herlangga mulai membuka sebagian hutan. Membuat lahan, agar nanti jika Herlangga meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yudistira yang kini sudah menjadi manusia biasa bisa mempertahankan hidup dengan bertani.

Dan tak lupa Herlangga menceritakan segala hal tentangnya dan Yudistira kepada sang Drupadi. Juga betapa Yudistira mencintai gadis itu sehingga dia rela menjadi seorang manusia agar bersama dengannya.

"Oalah, Mas. Terus saja tiduran di situ. Kau membuatku tetap ada di sini selama seminggu, kau tahu?" ujar Herlangga kala dilihatnya mata Yudistira terbuka di suatu hari. Senyum ejekan diberikan Herlangga kepada Yudistira yang masih terlihat pucat. Terlebih pada tatapan berbinar mata sang mantan Gandharwa kala melihat sang pujaan hati tengah duduk di samping sahabatnya.

Selama beberapa hari, Herlangga masih menetap di pondokan kayu sederhana itu. Menunggu hingga Yudistira sehat betul dan terbiasa dengan wujud manusianya sekarang. Setelah itu, dia pamitan pada dua suami istri yang saling mencintai itu dan pergi menurutkan petunjuk dari mata hatinya.

.::DP::.

Dengan jiwa Gandharwa sekarang, Herlangga merasa sedikit lebih enteng berjalan di atas permukaan bumi. Perjalanan yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu satu hari satu malam bagi manusia biasa, kini dapat ia tempuh hanya dengan waktu satu hingga dua jam. Kekuatannya pun tak kalah menakjubkan.

Tapi, dia begitu sulit mengumpulkan informasi tentang Kota Emas. Kebanyakan hanya menertawainya dan menganggapnya anak kecil karena mempercayai dongeng sebelum tidur itu. Pun dengan mata hati yang kini jauh lebih kuat dari dulu, dia masih kesusahan.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun dia berkeliling, menjelajahi berbagai tempat. Tapi, tak satu petunjuk pun dia dapat tentang Kota Emas. Si Ratna mutu-manikam.

Perjalanan darat yang dia lakukan membuatnya berpikir untuk menempuh perjalanan melalui laut. Kemudian, ikutlah ia berlayar dengan sebuah kapal pedagang yang berencana untuk menyebrangi samudera.

'Benar-benar omong kosong. Aku tak mungkin bisa menemukan Kota Emas. Didengar telinga pun rasanya mustahil.' Herlangga menatap lautan dengan putus asa. Dia melamun, mengingat kembali segala hal yang pernah dikatakan orang lain tentang Kota Emas. Kebanyakan orang-orang itu hanya mengejek dan menertawainya. Sebagian lagi hanya iba pada kepercayaan Herlangga terhadap kota dongeng itu.

Tangannya terlipat di atas bibir pembatas kapal.

"Kota Emas, huh? Kenapa aku masih mempercayai dongeng itu? Sialan."

"Kebanyakan orang Eropa menyebut nama tempat itu dengan sebutan El Dorado."

Ada orang bersuara dari belakang Herlangga. Tapi, sang pengembara berpikir bahwa orang itu tengah berbicara dengan orang lain, sehingga dia mengacuhkannya.

Tapi, dugaan Herlangga salah. Pemuda yang menanggapi gumamannya tadi menunjukkan raut kesal di wajah rupawannya. Dan, dia turut mengambil posisi seperti Herlangga di sampingnya, "Kau pikir aku patung, huh?"

Dengan terkejut, Herlangga menoleh ke sampingnya. Ada seorang pemuda rupawan di sebelahnya yang membawa sedikit kekaguman muncul di pikiran sang pengembara.

"Kau berkata padaku?"

Dua kening pemuda itu bertaut. Mata cokelatnya balas menatap mata yang serupa dengan milik Herlangga, dan dengan ketus, "Memangnya pada siapa lagi? Pada angin yang bertiup? Pada bendera yang berkibar? Pada layar yang—"

"Kau berkata apa tadi?"

"Pada bendera yang berkibar?" tanya balik si pemuda berpakaian mewah tersebut. Herlangga menggeleng, "Bukan. Sesuatu sebelum engkau berkata, 'Kau pikir aku patung.'"

"El Dorado," jawab pemuda itu. Herlangga menatapnya dengan penuh minat, "Apa itu?"

"Kota emas yang tengah engkau gumamkan tadi. Kau tidak tahu?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada sinis. Herlangga terperangah, "Engkau percaya pada dongeng itu?"

Lagi-lagi tatapan sinis yang diterima Herlangga, "Ayahku, tidak. Dia tidak percaya. Tapi, aku percaya. Kota itu benar-benar ada. Sampai sekarang pun begitu."

"Kenapa engkau mempercayainya?"

"Karena banyak bukti yang mengacu pada keberadaan El Dorado."

Herlangga tak mempercayai apa yang baru dialaminya sekarang. Ada seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, yang juga sama-sama mempercayai cerita yang disebut oleh semua orang adalah dongeng tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan kuli kerja di kapal ini?" tanya si pemuda sambil menatap penampilan Herlangga dari kaki hingga kepalanya.

"Memang bukan. Aku hanya seorang pengembara."

"Pengembara yang mencari kota misterius? Kota yang dipenuhi dengan emas dan kekayaan, huh? Aku Putrajaya Samudera Kirkland. Kau?"

Herlangga tertegun. 'Kirkland? Jelas sekali wajahnya ini wajah Bumiputera asli. Campuran?'

"Herlangga."

Putrajaya tersenyum tipis, "Baru pertama kalinya aku menemukan orang yang memiliki ketertarikan sama sepertiku."

Herlangga hanya tersenyum mendengarkan. Dia berpikir pernah bertemu dengan Putrajaya sebelumnya. Tapi, dia tidak ingat dimana.

"Atas dasar apa kau mencari Kota Emas itu?" tanya Herlangga. Dia menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Putrajaya merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, "Kurasa sama sepertimu. Aku ingin menjadi kaya. Bukankah semua orang yang berkeinginan mencari kota itu memiliki tujuan yang sama? Diliputi keserakahan. Ingin menjadi orang terkaya di dunia. Mengeruk hasil bumi El Dorado dan kemudian menjadi raja dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah."

Herlangga tersenyum kecil dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak," ujarnya. Menampik pernyataan Putrajaya barusan.

Dengan tatapan tertarik, Putrajaya bertanya, "He? Selain emas, memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Hanya ingin menuntaskan rasa penasaranku. Juga untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan."

"Kau murid dari seorang guru? Guru macam mana yang begitu tega memberi tugas kepada muridnya dengan mencari hal yang begitu sulit seperti El Dorado?" tanya Putrajaya heran. Kali ini Herlangga benar-benar memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Putrajaya.

"Aku tidak punya guru. Guruku adalah alam dan pengalaman yang pernah dan akan kulalui nantinya."

Putrajaya menatap wajah Herlangga yang tengah memandangi lautan. Tatapannya tajam dan dipenuhi pertanyaan, 'Siapa orang ini?'

"Kurasa kau menyimpan sesuatu yang lain. Yah, itu hakmu. Karena... siapa aku? Orang yang baru kau temui beberapa menit lalu." Putrajaya sambil tertawa mengatakan hal ini.

Kali ini Herlangga menoleh mendengar ucapan Putrajaya. "Benarkah kita baru saja bertemu? Wajahmu terasa familiar bagiku."

Putrajaya balas menatap Herlangga. Dia mengangkat dua bahunya, "Yah. Kau pengembara. Dan aku seorang pedagang yang selalu berkeliling dunia. Mungkin saja kau pernah bertemu denganku di suatu perjalananmu dimana aku pernah menggelar daganganku."

'Tidak. Sesuatu yang lain.'

"Berniat minum teh denganku? Kurasa kita bisa sedikit berbagi pengetahuan tentang hal yang sama-sama membuat kita tertarik. El Dorado."

"Negeri Ratna mutu-manikam," ralat Herlangga. Tapi, dia mengikuti juga langkah Putrajaya yang berjalan menuju kabinnya. Kabin yang mewah dan luas untuk ukuran seorang pedagang. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sekat yang membatasi tempat tidur dan ruangan lain yang berisikan barang-barang pribadi milik Putrajaya. Di tengah ruangan, ada meja bundar dengan satu nampan teh dan cemilan di atasnya.

Sedikit sinar kagum terpancar dari tatapan mata Herlangga pada isi kabin tersebut. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi lukisan-lukisan indah, sebuah cermin besar dengan emas terukirkan di tepiannya, juga benda-benda keramik yang kecil-kecil diletakkan di bawahnya. Jujur saja, Herlangga tak pernah melihat kamar semewah itu sebelumnya, kendati dia adalah putra seorang raja.

Herlangga memandangi lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang cukup terkenal di jaman itu, "Tak kusangka. Menjadi seorang pedagang bisa membuat kaya seperti ini. Kenapa engkau masih menginginkan emas El Dorado? Kau laksana raja, sekarang," ujarnya sambil memegangi benda-benda keramik yang beberapa bermatakan berlian dan batu indah lainnya.

"Ini? ini masih kurang. Kau pikir dengan harta yang sesedikit ini akan membuatmu merasa seperti seorang raja? Tidak. Ini masih jauh dari level itu," jawab Putrajaya cepat-cepat.

"Tempat ini cukup mewah bagiku," aku Herlangga lagi, menyangkal kata-kata sang pedagang. Matanya tak kuasa memalingkan pandangan dari benda yang dipegangnya. Putrajaya hanya tersenyum mengejek dan duduk di kursi. Saat Herlangga kembali meletakkan benda keramik itu, wajahnya tepat berhadapan dan bertatapan dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin, barulah dia menyadari sesuatu.

Herlangga sedikit bergumam. Tapi gumamannya bisa didengar oleh sang saudagar yang tengah menuangkan teh ke cangkir untuk Herlangga. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap punggung Herlangga. Dan tak sengaja pula dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sedikit keterkejutan di matanya, dia berjalan menghampiri Herlangga. Menyerukan "Astaga," dengan suara yang pelan ketika dia sudah berada di samping sang pengembara. Lawannya sendiri hanya terpana menatap cermin yang memantulkan sosok dirinya dan Putrajaya.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kita memiliki wajah yang serupa," ujar Herlangga setelah keduanya lama terdiam memandangi cermin.

Memang benar-benar mirip. Seperti Herlangga yang sedang menghadapi tiga buah cermin yang masing-masingnya memantulkan sosoknya. Putrajaya menyeringai, mengejek Herlangga, "Apakah ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan hatimu tentang, 'Apakah kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?' he?"

Herlangga membalas seringai Putrajaya dengan segaris senyum tipis. Ditatapnya mata cokelat Putrajaya, "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Putrajaya hanya mendengus, dan kemudian kembali ke mejanya. Menuntaskan tuangan tehnya ke cangkir porselein dan memberikannya pada Herlangga yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Putrajaya menyilakan pengembara itu untuk duduk, sementara dia mengambil beberapa barang di lemari jatinya seraya berkata, "Yah, jujur saja, aku juga baru menyadari kemiripan kita sekarang."

Herlangga hanya memandangi punggung orang yang tengah sibuk membongkar-bongkar lemarinya tersebut. Sedikit semu di pipinya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sedikit tertarik pada pemuda itu.

"Aku harap kau bukan _doppelganger_ku," ujar Putrajaya lagi. Dia berbalik setelah tangannya dipenuhi beberapa gulungan perkamen, dan sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari Herlangga memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

Dia terburu-buru menghampiri meja, dan Herlangga mengangkat nampan dan menaruhnya di tempat lain sementara meja dipenuhi barang bawaan Putrajaya tadi.

"Apa ini?"

Putrajaya mengangkat dua bahunya, "Beberapa dokumen. Catatan, kopian jurnal, dan sebagainya. Pengalaman orang lain yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan El Dorado. Dari berbagai sumber. Dari seorang penjelajah Spanyol, pelaut Inggris, orang Portugis, pedagang dari Cina maupun Belanda. Hah, sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh benda ini karena ayahku selalu memberikan masukan negatif padaku tentang El Dorado."

Herlangga hanya diam mendengarkan komentar Putrajaya. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut pada perubahan sikap angkuh yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan Putrajaya padanya kini berubah menjadi sedikit terbuka. Saudagar muda itu sendiri sibuk membuka-buka gulungan-gulungan kertas dan perkamen yang terlihat sudah cukup berumur tersebut.

"Yah, walaupun ayahku berusaha mati-matian mematahkan semangatku, tapi usahanya gagal. Benar, mungkin dia sadar beberapa tahun terakhir aku tidak menyinggung kota emas itu. Tapi, di hatiku selalu dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Nah, ini dia." Putrajaya meletakkan sebuah perkamen dalam keadaan terbuka, menumpuk dokumen yang lain di bawahnya. Herlangga hanya memperhatikan perkamen dan wajah Putrajaya bergantian.

"Ini. Di sini." Putrajaya menunjuk perkamennya yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta. Putrajaya menunjuk-nunjuk, menekankan agar Herlangga memperhatikannya, "Lihat. Menurut jurnal seorang pelaut Spanyol, El Dorado tepat di garis khatulistiwa. Jika kita mengitari bumi dengan mengikuti garis khatulistiwa bagian terluas lautan adalah ada pada titik perbatasan antara Samudera Pasifik dan Hindia. Lihat."

"Hm?" gumam Herlangga. Putrajaya kembali meneruskan, "Dan juga menurut pedagang Cina, letak El Dorado sendiri berada di tenggara daratan Cina, di selatan Filipina. Tapi lihat, yang kita temukan di sini adalah daratan Australia. Sedangkan letak Australia berada jauh di bawah garis khatulistiwa. Itu artinya, letak El Dorado berada di antara kepulauan Filipina dan daratan Australia. Yak, di sini." Tangan Putrajaya berputar-putar di atas gambar yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Tapi itu laut," kata Herlangga. Putrajaya menghela nafasnya, "Memang laut, karena El Dorado sendiri adalah negeri yang berada di tengah-tengah lautan, bukan? Kepulauan? Memangnya kau pernah lihat kepulauan yang adanya di daratan? Atau mungkin di sungai?"

Herlangga mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi, dari penjelasanmu itu, terlihat mudah sekali untuk ditemukan."

"Yah, meskipun terlihat mudah, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak seorang pun yang berhasil menemukannya. Berdasarkan catatan banyak pelaut dan pedagang, di daerah ini sama berbahayanya seperti Segitiga Bermuda. Tidak siang maupun malam, kawasan ini dikelilingi kabut. Seakan mega ini melindungi tanah suci itu."

"Terlebih lagi, aku tidak memiliki kapal." Saat mengatakan ini, wajah rupawan Putrajaya sedikit murung. Membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit heran, "Ini bukan kapalmu?"

"Kapal ayahku. Tapi, karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk di tanah kelahirannya, temannya yang menggantikan. Sementara aku harus banyak belajar sampai aku benar-benar bisa membawa kapal dan awakku sendiri.(13)"

Herlangga mengangguk mengerti. Kembali dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin negeri Ratna mutu-manikam itu ada?"

Kali ini wajah angkuh dan mudah kesal yang didapati Herlangga. Dengan tatapan meremehkan, dia berkata, "Aku punya banyak informasi. Jangan kira aku berkeliling dunia selama ini hanya untuk berdagang. Kau kira aku mendapatkan semua ini—" Putrajaya menunjuk dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua, "—hanya dengan duduk di balik meja santai sambil menghadapi perapian? Aku banyak memiliki kenalan yang hobi dan memang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjelajah. Yah, kebetulan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman dari ayahku."

Kembali Herlangga mengangguk. "Lalu? Bukti bahwa negara itu memang ada?"

Putrajaya diam untuk sejenak. Lalu berkata, "Aku pernah mendengar. Seorang laksmana Belanda mengalami sedikit masalah dengan kapalnya yang kemudian berujung pada tenggelamnya kapal. Hampir semua awak kapalnya mati karena _hipotermia_ karena saat itu adalah penghujung tahun. Sedang dia sendiri—entah karena keajaiban atau apa—masih bisa bertahan dengan sepotong kayu dan terdampar di suatu pulau yang dia percaya adalah negeri Ratna mutu-manikam itu. Orang-orang di sana—diceritakan olehnya—sangat ramah dan baik.

"Dia berhasil keluar dari sana karena bantuan dari penduduk asli yang membantunya membuatkan perahu dari batang emas. Sebagai oleh-olehnya, orang Belanda itu juga membawa satu buah emas khas negara itu. Buah emas yang harumnya begitu semerbak. Dan konon rasanya sangat nikmat. Buah emas itu kemudian dijuluki dengan sebutan King Of Fruit, raja buah. Bentuknya seperti bola namun berduri. Tunggu sebentar, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, aku punya gambarnya."

Putrajaya kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Herlangga menatap Putrajaya dengan senyuman tipisnya, dan kembali bertanya, "Kenapa dia hanya membawa sebuah? Kenapa tidak membawa banyak emas dari sana?"

Putrajaya terhenti sebentar dari pencariannya. Dia menatap datar Herlangga, "Karena dengan hanya satu buah itu saja, dia sudah bisa menjadi kaya raya. Dia bahkan mampu mempekerjakan banyak pasukan, dan kudengar dengan bermodalkan buah itu, dia dulu berhasil menaklukkan sebuah kerajaan yang begitu besar dan kuat."

Putrajaya kembali meneruskan apa yang dicarinya. Mulutnya terus-terusan bercerita, "Biji yang ada di dalam kulitnya yang keemasan itu, ketika dijual sangat mahal sekali. Belum lagi setiap senti kulitnya. Ah, ini dia." Putrajaya memperlihatkan selembar lagi perkamen dengan tulisan asing dan sebuah gambar di sampingnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Putrajaya, bentuk benda itu bulat. Namun banyak berduri, sehingga terlihat seperti pelindung bagi biji dan daging buah yang ada di dalamnya.

"Durian. Nama buah emas itu. Karena buah itu penuh duri."

"Aku penasaran untuk bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ada lagi?"

Putrajaya termenung sesaat. Alisnya mengkerut, mencoba mengingat, "Seorang pelaut Spanyol, setelah beberapa masa dari kejadian orang Belanda itu, dia tertarik dan belayar melewati Samudera Hinda menuju Pasifik. Juga melalui garis khatulistiwa, tapi tak ada daratan yang dia temukan. Tapi, ketika kedua kalinya dia melewati perairan itu, dia menemukan satu rakit penuh dengan tanaman emas. Daunnya panjang, terbuat dari emas. Memiliki banyak bulir-bulir putih, seputih mutiara."

"Kenapa rakit yang penuh dengan tanaman emas hanyut di laut?"

Putrajaya mengangkat dua bahunya kembali. Membuat Herlangga berpikir bahwa Putrajaya begitu senang mengangkat dua bahunya, berlagak seperti dirinya terlihat acuh, "Muncul anggapan bahwa para penduduk El Dorado ini memiliki kepercayaan terhadap dewa-dewa penjaga alam. Seperti yang kebanyakan warga India anut. Mungkin semacam ritual? Dimana mereka menghanyutkan sesajian mereka di laut dengan harapan diterima oleh para dewa, dan mereka kemudian terhindar dari malapetaka dan kemalangan."

Herlangga semakin tertarik mendengar cerita sang Putrajaya. Dia menimpali, "Atau mungkin karena rakit mereka hanyut saat mereka melakukan transportasi via air?"

"Ah." Putrajaya terhenyak. Mengingat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong rakit, kudengar rakitnya pun berwarna keemasan. Bahannya sama seperti bahan dasar perahu yang orang Belanda buat saat dia keluar dari negeri itu. Batang kering berwarna keemasan. Kau bayangkan itu? Bahkan, mereka menggunakan transportasi dari emas."

"Hebat. Benar-benar kota emas. Negeri terlampau kaya. Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk mencari negeri itu." Herlangga berkata gembira. Dia menatap Putrajaya meminta persetujuan, tetapi yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah tatapan sendu.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kukira jika aku bisa sebebas kau."

Kali ini Herlangga diam. Memulai upacara keheningan yang dilakukan keduanya, hingga pintu kamar Putrajaya diketuk oleh seseorang dan kemudian terbuka. Herlangga mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang jabrik berdiri di sana dengan tatapan terkejut kepada Herlangga. Matanya hampir tidak mengenali, yang mana Putrajaya, anak dari kerabatnya jika saja pakaiannya tidak memberitahu. "Putrajaya, kuharap kau tidak terlambat untuk makan malam nanti."

Putrajaya berdiri dari duduknya, mengangkat sedikit bahunya, "Ya. Aku tahu. Apakah sebentar lagi kita akan berpapasan dengan kapal Raja Spanyol yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi pagi? Aku mengerti, Thomas."

Thomas kali ini mendelik pada Herlangga, "Dan kuharap kau tidak mengajak sembarang orang untuk masuk ke kamarmu."

Herlangga mendengus kecil, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan keluar. Senang bisa berbincang dengan saudagar kaya sepertimu, Putrajaya Yang Terhormat," ujar Herlangga dengan nada sedikit kesal karena tatapan curiga yang dilemparkan Thomas padanya. Dia sedikit menunduk dan berniat keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Putrajaya menarik tangannya, "Dia bukan orang yang sembarangan, Thomas."

Thomas menatap dengan tatapan seolah terkejut, "Oh ya? Lalu? Siapa dia? Pangeran yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pengelana miskin dan kumuh? Bisa saja dia adalah seorang penjahat yang berniat membunuhmu dan kemudian berpura-pura menjadi dirimu, Putrajaya. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Hampir mirip—"

"Memang mirip," ujar Putrajaya cepat. Genggamannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari tangan Herlangga, "Karena dia adalah pengawalku. Calon pengawalku. Apa ayahku belum memberitahumu bahwa dia sedang mencarikan pelayan untukku? Dialah orangnya. Aku sengaja memilihnya karena dia berwajah sama sepertiku, dan jika nanti aku dalam keadaan terdesak, dia bisa membantuku."

Herlangga maupun Thomas sama-sama terkejut mendengar perkataan Putrajaya. Terlebih Herlangga yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki niat menjadi seorang pelayan sang saudagar.

'Apa maksudnya dengan membantunya dalam keadaan terdesak? Aku jadi kambing hitamnya? Menggantikan dirinya?'

Thomas terlihat enggan membalas tatapan mata Herlangga. Dia mengalah, dan meninggalkan keduanya yang kemudian segera Putrajaya diburu Herlangga, "Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Sang saudagar hanya mengangkat dua bahunya, "Kau tidak ingin bekerja sama denganku? Kita sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang satu, mencari El Dorado—atau negeri Ratna mutu-manikam, katamu. Aku tahu banyak informasi tentang letak negeri dan kota emas itu. Dan, sepertinya kau cukup tangguh—kau ingat cerita tentang kabut yang menutupi negeri itu? Kurasa kekuatanmu sangat dibutuhkan dalam penaklukan negeri kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu. Jadi, kau tidak ingin bekerja sama denganku?"

"Bekerja sama dengan seorang yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari pengawasan induknya? Apa aku tidak salah?" Untuk pertama kalinya Herlangga memberikan ejekan pada sang saudagar. Putrajaya kembali mengangkat dua bahunya dan duduk lagi.

"Yah, anggap saja kau adalah burung elang dungu. Dan aku adalah seekor burung kenari emas yang sejak keluar dari cangkang telur sudah tinggal di dalam sangkar. Kau, elang yang buta. Aku, kenari yang ingin belajar terbang. Kenapa elang dan kenari tidak bersama-sama saling membantu saja? Aku bisa menjadi matamu."

"Jika benar aku adalah elang, kau pasti sudah kumangsa sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau tahu?" ujar Herlangga. Dia menatap senyuman Putrajaya yang terasa ganjil baginya. Dan, entah mengapa akhirnya dia mengiyakan juga dan bersedia menjadi abdi pribadi sang saudagar dengan imbalan menaklukan negeri emas yang menjadi salah satu tugas yang diembannya.

.::DP::.

"Huh?" Putrajaya bergumam heran, dan kembali meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Dongeng si Raja Tampan? Tidak, aku tidak pernah dengar," jawab Putrajaya kemudian atas pertanyaan Herlangga tentang cerita yang pernah dia dengar dari ayahnya sewaktu kecil.

Putrajaya kembali meneruskan, "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dongeng rakyat India. Memang, aku dilahirkan di sana. Ibuku pun orang India—meskipun aku tak pernah menemuinya. Tapi, aku besar di kapal ini. Waktuku di daratan kuhabiskan di berbagai tempat. Paling lama aku menginjakkan kaki di suatu negara hanya di Inggris, bersama ayahku, ketika dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari dunia perdagangan dan menikah lagi. Itu juga sudah sangat lama."

Herlangga baru-baru ini teringat perihal cerita Rama Prabu dan kutukannya. Dan dia memiliki dugaan bahwa Putrajaya adalah adiknya. Adik kembarnya yang dikandung oleh Dewi Nusantara. Tapi, dia masih belum memiliki bukti selain wajah mereka yang mirip. Herlangga ingin mempergunakan ilmunya yang didapat dari sang sahabat, Yudistira. Tapi, dia dulu pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperlihatkan kemampuan di depan orang banyak jika tidak diperlukan. Terutama sekali jika di depan orang-orang asing berkulit pucat—orang Eropa.

"Kau harus berbicara sopan kepada Tuanmu sendiri, Herlangga Samudera. Jangan bertanya seenaknya ketika Tuanmu sedang menikmati tehnya." Herlangga mendelik kesal pada Thomas.

Memang, belakangan ini Thomas—dengan inisiatifnya sendiri—menawarkan bantuan kepada Herlangga untuk mengajarkan pemuda itu menjadi pelayan sekaligus pengawal yang bisa diandalkan—karena Thomas begitu jengah dengan kelakuan Herlangga yang dianggapnya begitu semena-mena dan tanpa hormat. Meskipun Herlangga menolak, dia dengan keras kepala yang dimilikinya tetap memaksa mengajarkan Herlangga berbagai macam hal. Bagaimana melayani sang Tuan, dimulai dari Putrajaya bangun dari tidur, hingga kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Jika kau tidak menjaga sopan santunmu, kau sama sekali tidak layak menjadi pelayan bagi keluarga Kirkland," sambung Thomas lagi sambil menikmati aroma teh yang baru saja dituangkan Herlangga ke cangkirnya. Sedangkan Putrajaya hanya berusaha menahan tawanya setiap kali Thomas dan Herlangga saling balas menatap tajam. Dia merasa, kekesalan Herlangga pada sikap over yang dimiliki Thomas begitu menarik dan menjadi sesuatu pikiran konyol di kepalanya yang sedikit tertular penyakit ibu tirinya.

Dalam hati, Herlangga mengutuk Thomas, 'Siapa yang mau menjadi pelayannya, Brengsek?'

Herlangga masih berdiri di belakang Putrajaya ketika Thomas yang duduk di seberang meja kembali berujar, "Aku tahu tentang dongeng itu, Herlangga. Kenapa memangnya?"

'Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Kuncup Mawar.'

"Menurutku, ceritanya cukup menarik. Bagus, dan memiliki amanat yang tersampaikan tersirat begitu baik dan mudah ditangkap." Herlangga menggerutu karena dia lagi-lagi berbohong. Memang, selama dia memainkan perannya menjadi pelayan bagi Putrajaya, dia terlalu sering berbicara dusta untuk menutupi jati dirinya.

Sedikit menendang kaki meja, Putrajaya mengeluh, "Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Untuk kau ketahui, Herlangga, aku tidak terlalu suka dongeng."

Sedikit tertawa dalam hati, Herlangga mencibir kata-kata Putrajaya, 'Tapi kau percaya dongeng El Dorado.'

Putrajaya masih mengeluh, dan dia berdiri, "Terima kasih kepada kalian yang membuatku tidak menikmati tehku sore ini."

Herlangga hanya menunduk pada Putrajaya yang berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Herlangga dan Thomas berdua di buritan kapal, dimana mereka biasanya menikmati teh setiap sore.

Menghela nafas pelan, Herlangga mengangkat cangkir teh bekas minum tuannya—sebelum dia kena komentar Thomas bahwa dia seharusnya merapikan meja segera, setelah Putrajaya pergi. Ketika tangan kanannya mengelap meja, diraih oleh Thomas. Wajah Thomas sengaja didekatkan pada wajah Herlangga yang masih menunduk. Katanya sambil berbisik, "Kau ingin tahu? Kebetulan aku memiliki darah tokoh antagonis di cerita Raja Tampan. Jika kau tahu siapa yang merebut kerajaan si Raja Tampan, dia adalah leluhurku yang kemudian dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kakak dari ibu nenekku."

Tanpa memperlihatkan keterkejutannya, Herlangga bertanya, "Kau tahu kerajaan itu?"

Sedikit terkekeh, Thomas menjawab, "Tentu saja. Sejak kecil—sebelum nenekku meninggal—dia selalu menceritakan kisah pengkhianatan si putra mahkota brengsek itu kepada leluhurku. Membuatku memiliki kebencian yang tertanam kepada kerajaan itu. Tapi—yah—semenjak kematian rajanya—leluhurku—kerajaan itu jadi morat-marit. Dan tak lama, kerajaan itu hancur. Hilang. Tak ada yang tersisa."

Kini diam yang didapat Thomas. Herlangga bergumam pelan. Tatapannya seperti kosong, "Hancur? Hilang? Tapi... tugasku belum terlaksana. Hancur? Bagaimana aku bisa kembali mendapatkan kerajaan itu? Kerajaan yang hancur?" Sedikit syok batin Herlangga.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kerajaan itu hancur?" cecar Herlangga. Thomas tersenyum tipis menatap wajah antusias milik Herlangga. "Leluhurku yang malang. Dia ternyata terus-terusan dikhianati. Ketika si putra mahkota—kekasihnya—pergi meninggalkannya hanya untuk adiknya, kerajaannya mulai terseok-seok karena leluhurku—si raja yang patah hati—mulai mengacuhkan kepemimpinannya. Dan muncullah pengkhianat-pengkhianat di dalam istana. Dan, ketika si raja mati, mereka semua—para pengkhianat itu—berebutan harta kerajaan—karena leluhurku mati tanpa memiliki keturunan."

"Berebutan harta kerajaan?"

"Tapi ternyata, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya cerita tentang dewa-dewi yang menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari orang India, tapi...ah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Kerajaan yang konon di dalamnya penuh dengan harta peninggalan leluhurku—harta pribadi juga harta rampasan dari raja sebelumnya—itu tiba-tiba saja hilang beberapa minggu setelah kematian leluhurku itu. Seperti dipindahkan oleh dewa yang menjaga kerajaan itu. Tanah yang semula terdapat berbagai macam perkebunan dan rumah-rumah orang pribumi berubah menjadi hutan belantara. Begitupun penduduk aslinya, hilang bersama-sama dengan istana kerajaannya."

"Dipindahkan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana. Di bagian ini, terlalu sulit untuk kupercayai."

"Kau tidak bertanya pada nenekmu? Mungkin saja nenekmu tahu," kata Herlangga kesal. Thomas merasa jengkel, "Sewaktu kecil, mana mungkin aku bertanya hal yang seperti itu. Semuanya masuk begitu saja di kepala kecilku, kau tahu?"

"Ho? Kau akhirnya mengaku bahwa kepalamu itu memang kecil, huh? Kuncup mawar."

Thomas terlihat begitu mudah mengendalikan emosinya di depan Herlangga. Katanya dengan tenang, "Maksudku ketika aku masih kecil. Memangnya sewaktu kau kecil kau mampu berpikir panjang?"

Semakin sebal karena Thomas yang berkata seakan mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh, Herlangga kembali berujar, "Kalau begitu, sekarang hubungi nenekmu dan tanyakan hal yang terjadi!"

Sepasang urat di pelipis Thomas sedikit terlihat. Dan dengan sarkastik, dia berujar, "Coba saja kau gali makamnya sana. Tanyakan pada tengkoraknya yang sudah melebur dengan tanah, tentang perihal bagaimana istana besar itu hilang."

Herlangga putus asa. Dia merasa semua usahanya sia-sia. Setelah membersihkan meja dan mencuci peralatan cangkirnya, dia terpuruk di kamarnya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Sore itu—yang seharusnya dia habiskan bersama Thomas di balik tumpukan buku-buku tentang etiket seorang pelayan yang baik—dia hanya diam di kamarnya. Sehingga, dia tidak heran saat Thomas tiba-tiba menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras sambil berteriak, mengingatkan sang pengembara untuk kembali belajar sesuai jadwalnya.

"Berisik. Sangat berisik, Kuncup Mawar!" seru Herlangga dengan kekesalan tinggi sambil membuka pintu. Wajahnya kusut dan acak-acakan karena kebingungan pada masalah yang dia hadapi sekarang. Thomas yang berdiri di hadapannya menatap tajam mata cokelat tanah milik pemuda di depannya itu, "Selama aku masih hidup dan masih bisa menemuimu, aku akan terus mengajarkanmu bagaimana menjadi seorang pelayan yang pantas. Hingga kau menyerah dan pergi jauh dari sisi Putrajaya."

Ini lagi yang membuat Herlangga kesal bukan main pada Thomas. Pemuda berdarah Belanda itu mulai mendeklarasikan perang dinginnya pada Herlangga sejak pertama kali mereka bertatap muka. Seakan dia tidak suka Putrajaya dekat dengan pemuda itu. Kata hati Herlangga sedikit memberi indikasi bahwa pemuda berambut kuncup mawar itu memiliki ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis—dan bahkan mungkin terhadap orang yang lebih muda darinya, mengingat umur Thomas yang katanya seumuran dengan ayah Putrajaya, Arthur Kirkland.

Kali ini, sedikit memberikan tantangan pada bujangan tua itu, dia menyeringai, "Pergi jauh dari Putrajaya? Tidak akan pernah. Putrajaya sendiri yang menginginkan aku untuk tetap dekat dengannya. Apapun usahamu, kau tidak akan berhasil, Kuncup Mawar."

Meladeni kata-kata Herlangga, Thomas menatap tajam pemuda yang sedikit pendek darinya itu, "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku takkan menyerah, pendek."

Sebuah persimpangan urat muncul di kening sang pengembara ketika mendengar julukan Thomas padanya. Thomas sendiri hampir memuntahkan tawanya melihat wajah kesal Herlangga. Sebenarnya, Herlangga tidak terlalu pendek. Tingginya hanya berbeda 15 sentimeter darinya—minus rambutnya. Yah, memang, 15 sentimeter itu tidak sedikit. Tapi, mengingat tinggi si Belanda itu sendiri yang masuk dalam jejeran pria tertinggi, perbedaan itu tidak terlalu memalukan bagi Herlangga. Tingginya masih normal—bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Tuannya.

"He? Pendek? Jika bukan karena kuncup mawarmu itu, kau tidak mungkin setinggi ini, Pedophil."

Kedua warna yang senada dengan warna musim tanam dan petik padi itu beradu pandang, tatapan tajam diberikan keduanya kepada masing-masing lawan yang diakhiri dengan tawa Putrajaya yang ada di dekat mereka. Tawa geli Putrajaya yang selalu tidak bisa ditahan jika melihat dua kerabatanya itu adu mulut.

"Manis. Sangat manis sekali kalian berdua. Khe... hahahaha. Sudahlah, Thomas. Daripada engkau mengejar-ngejar cinta ayahku, lebih baik kau menikah saja dengan Herlangga. Kalian berdua benar-benar cocok," kata Putrajaya di sela tawanya.

Satu lagi yang membuat Herlangga tak habis pikir. Saudagar muda yang menjadi tuannya itu, entah mengapa ternyata memiliki ketertarikan pada hubungan dua lelaki. Fudanshi, kata Thomas saat Herlangga menanyainya. The Rotten Man, diwarisinya dari ibu tirinya yang seorang Jepang. Putrajaya pernah berlayar selama bertahun-tahun dengan ibunya itu, dan rupanya hobi wanita Jepang itu menular pada anak tirinya sendiri.

"Karena itu Sakura tidak pernah mendapatkan anak. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal-hal berbau homoseksual. Aku bahkan merasa kasihan pada Arthur karena Sakura menjodohkannya denganku."

Fudanshi, pedophil. Apalagi nanti yang akan ditemui Herlangga? Dia bahkan belum bertemu dengan bos besarnya—Arthur Kirkland—dan dia sudah disuguhi macam-macam orang aneh.

Putrajaya mengajak Herlangga ke kabinnya. Minta temani main catur sebentar, itu alasannya saat Thomas bertanya untuk apa. Dan sedikit tambahan tak penting dari si saudagar muda, "Kau tak perlu cemburu, Thomas. Aku takkan merebutnya darimu."

"Jadi—" Herlangga menatap Putrajaya yang kini memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, "—kau menyuruhku kemari bukan untuk mengajakku main catur, bukan?"

Tersenyum simpul, Putrajaya berbalik dan duduk di kursinya. Rupanya dia membuka jendela lebar-lebar, sehingga angin laut membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Renda-renda yang menghiasi kemeja putihnya dari kancing teratas hingga bagian dada pun sedikit tertiup angin.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Apa kau tidak diberitahu Thomas tentang kapal kita yang akan mendapat tamu nanti? Seorang pedagang dari Cina. Bukan makan malam biasa, aku juga memesan sebuah kapal darinya. Secara diam-diam tentu saja. Dan, dia kemari untuk membicarakan hal itu denganku—dibalik membahas masalah untuk pesta di London bulan depan."

"Pesta?" tanya Herlangga. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar hal itu. Mungkin Thomas pernah memberitahunya, tapi Herlangga dengan cepat sudah melupakannya. Putrajaya menatap Herlangga dengan sinis, "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa selama kau ikut bergabung dengan kapal ini kita tidak pernah berlabuh lama di pelabuhan? Tujuan kapal ini adalah pulang ke London."

"Kudengar kapal ini akan menyeberangi samudera."

Sedikit menggerutu, Putrajaya berkata, "Menyebrangi samudera? Menyisiri, lebih tepatnya. Memangnya kau mengharapkan kapal ini kemana? Ke Amerika?"

Herlangga diam tidak menjawab. Putrajaya kembali meneruskan, "Beberapa hari lagi kita akan sampai di London. Dan, di Inggrislah kita akan mulai berlayar dengan kapal kita sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Kebetulan, aku sedikit kesusahan jika berkomunikasi dengan Yao Wang ini. Biasanya ayahku yang menemuinya—atau Thomas, sebagai perwakilanku. Aku memesan kapal juga melalui perantara. Tidak menemuinya langsung."

Herlangga masih menatap Putrajaya. Meminta agar saudagar muda itu langsung ke pokok permasalahan. "Jadi, aku ingin kau menggantikanku menemuinya nanti. Pakai bajuku, sepatuku—tidak, jangan sepatuku. Sepatuku ada haknya. Kau lebih tinggi dariku. Akan sangat aneh jika nanti Putrajaya lebih tinggi dari Herlangga."

Putrajaya berputar-putar di kabinnya sendiri. Nampak berpikir keras, "Bagaimana caranya agar kau terlihat tidak terlalu tinggi? Dengan hak saja kau masih sedikit tinggi dariku."

Geli rasanya hati Herlangga melihat wajah kebingungan Putrajaya. Memegangi tangan sang saudagar, dia sedikit membungkuk padanya, "Yang Mulia tidak perlu panik. Akan saya atasi masalah ini. Tuan bersantailah."

Herlangga kaget dengan kata-kata dan perbuatannya sendiri. Apalagi Putrajaya yang kini memiliki sedikit semu yang bersarang di kedua pipinya. Menampik tangan Herlangga, dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Katanya, "Bodoh. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Lagi-lagi Herlangga tersenyum melihat wajah kesal yang bercampur malu Putrajaya, "Terlalu berlebihan? Kalau begitu—" Sedikit gemas, Herlangga meraih pipi sang saudagar dan menciumnya. Cukup lama, hingga Putrajaya mendorong tubuh tambun si pengembara agar menjauh darinya. Wajahnya menjadi luar biasa merah, "Bodoh. Apa-apaan kau?"

Lagi-lagi Herlangga tersenyum, "Sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi sudah berlaku sedikit berlebihan."

Herlangga berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan tersenyum tipis melihat Putrajaya yang menjadi salah tingkah. Sedang Sang Tuan sendiri masih berusaha mengatur dada dan jantungnya, "Lakukan seperti itu lagi, kutendang keluar kau dari kapal ini."

Kali ini sang pengembara tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Herlangga terkekeh, "Baik. Baik. Kalau begitu, permisi, Tuanku. Kurasa Thomas akan semakin marah jika kata-kata 'Sebentar' berubah menjadi 'Sangat lama'."

Herlangga berjalan keluar dari kabin sang Tuan. Masih terbayang wajah rupawan sang Putrajaya yang tersipu malu karena perbuatannya tadi. Entahlah, sepertinya Herlangga kini juga mengalami hal yang juga pernah dialami oleh ayahnya ketika melihat ibunya, juga hal yang sama yang membuat Yudistira mau mengorbankan statusnya demi Drupadi.

'Cinta?'

Dan Herlangga menertawakan pertanyaan hatinya itu.

**.::To Be Continued::.**

**Glosarium:**

(1)Sebenarnya tidak ada Dewi yang bernama Nusantara. Batari Nusantara murni OC buatan saya. Indonesia versi Dewi.

(2)Untaian ratna mutu-manikam. Julukan kepada Indonesia yang pernah tertulis di romannya Max Havelaar. Merupakan kata melayu klasik yang sempat populer berpuluh tahun lalu sebagai sanjungan kepada kekayaan negeri Indonesia. Tapi kata ini sekarang jarang didengar lagi.

(3)Yudhistira di sini bukanlah salah seorang Pandawa. Tokoh yang saya ambil dari cerita pewayangan Jawa, seorang Gandharwa yang menghuni Wanamarta sebelum para Pandawa diasingkan ke hutan itu. Sebenarnya, diceritakan Yudhistira adalah makhluk halus yang sejenis dengan raksasa, tetapi jauh lebih unggul dan memiliki nurani dibandingkan raksasa itu sendiri. Namun, menurut Wikipedia, Gandharwa itu sama dengan bidadara. Dan kemudian, saya lebih memilih Yudhistira dengan sosok bidadara daripada raksasa.

(4)Ilmu yang terdapat di sebuah ajaran Sastra Jendra Hayuningrat. Sastra Jendra Hayuningrat ini pertama kali di sebutkan di cerita sebelum Ramayana. Kisah tentang ibunya si Rahwana—saya lupa namanya—yang minta diajari ilmu Sastra Jendra ini agar dia bisa setara dengan dewi. Dimana ajian Pangruwating Diyu ini ajian dimana terdapat sebuah air kehidupan yang katanya mampu membuat batin tentram. Ilmu ini juga ilmu tertinggi dari segala ilmu. Orang yang mendengarkan Sastra Jendra Hayuningrat ini, jika dia adalah seorang raksasa, dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Dan jika manusia yang mendengarkan, dia bisa menjadi selevel gitulah sama dewa.

(5)Air yang disebut-sebut di dalam ajaran Pangruwating Diyu. Air yang dicari-cari oleh Bratasena.

(6)Pandai mengira-ira dan mempertimbangkan dengan baik.

(7)Menerima apa yang telah menjadi ketentuan Sang Pencipta.

(8)Seperti pengertian Gandharwa, Kalimasada ini juga banyak versi ceritanya. Menurut beberapa sumber, katanya Kalimasada ini adalah kitab yang berisikan tentang ilmu mengenai rahasia Sang Pencipta yang konon katanya dihadiahkan kepada Samiaji saat kelahirannya. Tapi, menurut banyak versi katanya Kalimasada ini merupakan perwujudan salah seorang raja Nusahantara yang pernah menyerang tempat tinggal para dewa. Dan, seperti kena kutuk atau semacamnya, Raja Nusahantara ini berubah jadi kitab yang kemudian diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh orang yang mengutuknya yang ternyata adalah leluhurnya Resi Abyasa, kakek para Pandawa.

(9)Menutup sembilan lubang angin yang terdapat dalam tubuh.

(10)Darah putih, jiwa putih. Yudhistira(Pandawa) dikenal karena memiliki darah putih yang artinya orang paling jujur.

(11)Intinya itu, dunia terus berputar. Kadang yang terjadi di masa kini, bisa berlawanan dengan yang terjadi di masa depan. Ya, seperti roda berputar begitulah.

(12)Semua cita-cita itu memerlukan pengorbanan.

(13)Ini saya contek dari istilah dalam angkatan laut Inggris jaman raja Charles II, King's letter boys. Yah, kayak pelatihan untuk pegawai yang berumur belasan tahun, dimana bocah 'King's Letter Boys' ini ikut melaut supaya belajar menjadi angkatan laut. Jadi kalau sudah besar mereka bisa memegang komando.

.

**A/N: **Maaf kepada para penganut agama Hindu karena saya sudah menyebut-nyebut salah satu dewa agung kalian. Maaf. Beribu maaf. Saya sangat meminta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain untuk melengkapi cerita ini. Sekali lagi maaf. Maaf kepada siapapun yang ternyata sudah tersesat dan menemukan fiksi ini ternyata tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Maaf sekali. Maaf. Maaf jika menurut kalian ini sangat jelek dan tidak pantas berada di sini. Maaf. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, saya tidak akan menghapus fanfiksi ini—terkecuali jika ternyata pemilik rumah ini yang mengusir fanfiksi ini dari sini, maaf. Karena saya hanya ingin menuliskan kekaguman saya atas keindahan Indonesia melalui tulisan saya. Dan, saya ingin membaginya kepada siapapun yang tersesat di sini. Maaf jika ternyata ada yang berpikiran bahwa ini tidak pantas disebut fanfiksi. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Dan maaf juga jika ternyata niat saya itu didengar terlampau dungu dan kosong serta hampa. Sekali lagi, maaf.

Maaf jika catatan penulisnya terlampau panjang. Maaf.


	2. Masih akan di edit ulang

"Bagaimana bisa sependek ini?"

Herlangga tersenyum tipis mendengar bisikan Putrajaya. Dia tetap diam tidak menjawab. Kembali sang putra Kirkland bertanya, "Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memanjang?"

Kini dia memegangi tangan Herlangga. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena perubahan yang dia rasakan karena perbuatan Herlangga beberapa waktu lalu. Dia mengguncang tangan Herlangga karena sepertinya pengembara itu sedang asyik sendiri, tidak memperdulikan keheranan yang dicampuri sedikit ketakutan yang Putrajaya rasakan. "Herlangga. Jawab aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan—"

"Ini hanya sementara. Lagipula, ini belum seberapa. Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Aku akan membuatmu merasa puas pada hasil kerjaku akhirnya nanti. Jadi, jangan pedulikan dengan apa yang telah kulakukan pada tubuhmu sekarang."

Keduanya saling berbisik, agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar dan curiga pada percakapan keduanya.

"Tapi aku penasaran... ah." Hampir saja Putrajaya terjatuh karena Herlangga yang berjalan di depannya, berhenti tiba-tiba. Sedikit jengkel, Herlangga menatap Putrajaya, "Makanya, kalau jalan jangan terlalu mepet padaku."

"Aku masih penasaran. Kenapa kau sekarang jadi pendek?" Lagi-lagi Putrajaya berbisik di telinga Herlangga. Ketika matanya menatap Thomas yang muncul dan berjalan mendekati mereka, dia mundur satu langkah. Bisiknya terakhir kali, "Jaga sikapmu. Kau tahu bagaimana aku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu kau, Tuanku. Tenang saja," balas Herlangga. Dia merapikan blazer merah-biru milik Putrajaya yang dia pinjam. Namun, angin malam kembali meniupnya sehingga lagi-lagi renda yang menghiasi bagian dadanya berantakan, serta blazernya yang hanya dia sampirkan di pundak hampir terbang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Herlangga tidak merasa menyesal karena memiliki sosok Gandharwa. Tak henti dia mengucapkan perasaan terima kasih kepada Yudistira, sang sahabat baiknya.

Dia kini bisa merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi orang lain dengan begitu mudah. Besar maupun kecil. Gemuk atau kurus. Tinggi atau pendek. Dia bisa meniru semuanya. Dia juga tak lupa membuat tubuh Putrajaya sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga sama seperti tinggi badannya.

"Kapal milik Yao Wang sudah merapat. Perlu kuantarkan untuk menyeberang?" tanya Thomas pada Herlangga yang saat ini menyamar menjadi Putrajaya. Dia membantu Herlangga memakai blazer dan mengaitkan kancing-kancingnya. Herlangga memberikan senyuman sinis pada Thomas—niatnya untuk menirukan yang biasanya Putrajaya lakukan. Tapi kesannya justru seringai mengejek yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia tunjukkan pada Thomas. Sambil menampik tangan Thomas yang masih berada di dadanya, dia berkata, "Memangnya menurutmu aku tidak bisa menyeberang, Thomas? Aku bukan bayi, kau tidak perlu menjadi pengasuhku."

Putrajaya yang berdiri di belakangnya merutuk dalam hati, 'Aku tak pernah bicara sesinis itu pada Thomas, Herlangga.'

Thomas mengangguk mengerti. Kembali dia bertanya, "Tapi, kau sungguhan tidak ingin kutemani?"

Sebelum Herlangga membuka mulutnya dengan kalimat sinis lainnya, Putrajaya segera berujar. Kali ini mencoba menjadi Herlangga yang biasanya—yang sudah pasti—berbicara terlampau kasar pada Thomas, "Ada aku. Kau meragukanku? Untuk apa aku dipekerjakan jika kau masih ikut campur?"

Kali ini Thomas melemparkan gumaman heran, "Tidak biasanya kau peduli pada pekerjaanmu."

Dua orang serupa di depannya hanya tertawa miris di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Putrajaya kembali berujar—dengan sedikit niat jahil dari pikirannya, "Tentu saja aku peduli. Putrajaya begitu berarti bagiku. Kuabdikan jiwa ini hanya untuknya, asal kau tahu saja."

Kali ini wajah Thomas tiba-tiba memerah. Dia yang biasanya begitu menjaga kelakuannya jika berhadapan dengan Putrajaya, tidak segan-segan menarik kerah baju Putrajaya—yang disangkanya adalah Herlangga, "Ho? Pengabdian? Akan kubuat kau mati terbunuh oleh pengabdianmu yang kau besar-besarkan itu, Pendek."

Herlangga kaget dan panik ketika Putrajaya diancam oleh Thomas. Raut Putrajaya sendiri pun sedikit memperlihatkan ketakutan—yang semakin membuat kalap Herlangga. Segera disambarnya tangan kiri Thomas yang memegangi kerah baju sang Tuan, "Jangan berani menyentuhnya, Thomas. Atau kubunuh kau."

Kali ini dua orang lawan bicaranya sama-sama terkejut. Thomas melepaskan cengkramannya ketika menatap pandangan tajam Herlangga padanya, sedangkan Herlangga sendiri segera menarik tangan Putrajaya, menjauh dari Thomas.

"Thomas mengerikan," bisik Putrajaya sambil terus mengikuti langkah Herlangga yang berjalan semakin menjauhi keramaian. Tangannya gemetaran, dan sepasang nektar muncul di pelupuk matanya. Melihat air mata yang mengancam ingin menjatuhkan diri itu mampu membuat Herlangga sedikit panik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, hei. Jangan begitu. Kau... cengeng sekali."

Putrajaya terisak pelan, "Apa setiap hari kau selalu mendapat tekanan seperti itu dari Thomas, Herlangga? Menakutkan."

Herlangga menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit bangga karena secara tidak langsung Putrajaya mengatakan bahwa dia cukup kuat karena mampu menghadapi Thomas yang seperti itu. Dia melihat sekitar, dan menyadari tidak ada seorang pun, Herlangga meraih wajah Putrajaya dan membimbingnya untuk bersandaran di pundaknya. Mengelus pelan kepalanya, "Itu karena aku terbiasa. Jangan menangis, Putrajaya. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan El Dorado jika kau secengeng ini?"

Herlangga sedikit kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang sekarang sedikit lebih pendek harus memeluk orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Siapa yang cengeng, Herlangga bodoh?" ujar Putrajaya di dalam pelukan sang Herlangga. Herlangga tertawa sekali. Melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pelan bibir Putrajaya, "Ya. Ya. Kau tidak cengeng, Bayi besar. Sudahlah, Yao menunggu kita."

Herlangga melenggang pergi, kali ini menuju geladak kapal. Meninggalkan Putrajaya yang kini merona wajahnya. Sedikit tertegun, dia melihat Herlangga yang kini berbalik lagi karena Putrajaya tidak mengikuti langkahnya, "Kau mau tetap di situ dengan kemungkinan ditemukan oleh Thomas dan dimarahinya lagi?"

"Iya, iya." Putrajaya segera berlari menghampiri Herlangga yang kini kembali berjalan menuju geladak kapal. Sepercik kegembiraan tanpa dia sadari muncul di hatinya karena sikap perhatian dan kelembutan yang diberikan Herlangga padanya.

.

"Perlu bantuan?" Herlangga mengulurkan tangannya pada Putrajaya yang hampir menyeberangi papan kayu yang menghubungkan kapalnya dan kapal besar milik Yao Wang. Sedikit mendelik sebal, Putrajaya berbisik, "Jaga sikapmu."

Herlangga teringat kembali. Dia kemudian berbalik, menatap Yao Wang yang sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangan mereka sejak tadi. Senyumannya begitu manis, dan matanya sedikit sipit. Rambut hitamnya panjang, sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin malam. Begitu pula bagian bawah tailcoat merahnya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya Putrajaya ke kapalku, aru. Aku sudah menantikan saat ini, aru."

Herlangga mencuri-curi pandang pada Putrajaya yang kini sudah ada di belakangnya. Kemudian dia membalas senyuman Yao saat merasakan kode dari sang Tuan, "Ya. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak bisa menerima undanganmu."

Sedikit tertegun, Yao mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, "Kau berbeda sekali dari yang selama ini diceritakan orang. Katanya kau sedikit sombong, aru."

Putrajaya asli—yang mendengar di belakang Herlangga—hanya berdehem sekali. Herlangga menahan senyumnya, 'Benar juga. Harus jadi Putrajaya. Harus jadi Putrajaya.'

"Ho? Jadi rumor yang beredar seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut jika yang menyebarkan rumor itu adalah orang-orang yang iri dan dengki pada keberhasilanku dan ayahku selama ini." Sedikit nada tinggi ditekankan Herlangga pada beberapa kata. Dagunya juga sedikit terangkat, memberikan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi khas Putrajaya.

Memang, Arthur Kirkland begitu dikenal sebagai pedagang Eropa yang cukup berhasil dan sangat kaya. Peringkat ketenarannya dalam perdagangan dunia adalah nomor tiga setelah Yao Wang dari Cina dan seorang pedagang berdarah Arab.

Yao Wang memberikan kekehan yang terdengar ganjil dan dipaksakan. Dia memberikan kehormatan pada tamunya itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya saat makan malam di dalam ruangan sang pedagang nomor satu itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pesananku?" tanya Herlangga tanpa basa-basi setelah pengantar makanan sudah pergi dari ruangan mereka. Kini kabin luas itu hanya diisi oleh Putrajaya, Herlangga, Yao Wang dan Kaoru Wang—adik Yao.

Kekehan Yao terdengar begitu Herlangga berkata demikian. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Makan. Makanlah dulu makanan yang telah kusediakan, aru. Tidak baik tidak memperdulikan mereka, aru."

Kali ini Putrajaya yang panik. Herlangga tidak pernah menggunakan peralatan makan perak khas Eropa—mengingat dia adalah pengembara yang berasal dari pedalaman India. Dia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Thomas jika ternyata pria itu mengajari Herlangga bagaimana caranya.

Tapi, melihat tatapan heran Herlangga pada makanan yang tersaji di depannya—juga babi panggang yang dengan manisnya diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja—membuat Putrajaya menyangsikan bahwa Thomas sudah memberi pelajaran itu.

Herlangga tersenyum pahit. Dia bisa menggunakan sendok, tapi tidak dengan garpu dan pisau. Oke, mungkin garpu akan sedikit mudah karena dia selalu melihat Putrajaya juga menggunakannya. Tapi, dia sangsi dengan pisau. Mata cokelat sepadan dengan warna tanah gembur yang dia miliki menatap heran sajian utama yang ada di depannya. Terlebih saat membayangkan tiba-tiba babi di depannya itu hidup dan melompat padanya.

Masih dengan senyum pahitnya, dia menyadari dalam hati bahwa insiden dia dikejar babi hutan saat dia masih kecil masih memberikan dampak padanya sekarang. Katanya pada Yao Wang, "Aku tidak makan daging babi. Maaf."

Yao Wang tertawa. "Hahaha, aku lupa. Maaf, aru. Kebiasaanku jika bertemu dengan ayahmu atau Thomas. Kaoru, daging kita malam ini tidak berguna, aru."

"Kau juga tidak makan?"

Yao Wang memperlihatkan nasi goreng di piringnya ketika Kaoru mengangkat senampan besar daging panggang mereka malam itu, "Dokter melarangku memakan daging-dagingan untuk beberapa minggu ini, aru. Lagipula, aku alergi daging babi."

Herlangga mengangguk sekali sambil membalas senyuman yang diberikan Yao padanya.

"Jadi, kau ingin makan apa, aru?"

Herlangga menatap Putrajaya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak sengaja dia mendengar suara perut Putrajaya yang ternyata juga kelaparan. Tertawa dalam hati, dia berkata pada Yao Wang, "Oh ya, perkenalkan, dia... pengawalku. Kekasihku lebih tepatnya. Bolehkah dia juga makan di meja yang sama dengan kita?"

Putrajaya menautkan dua keningnya mendengar ujaran Herlangga. Pemuda itu sendiri hanya membalas tatapan tertarik Yao Wang dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ya ampun. Cinta? Kaoru, lihat. Ada sepasang kekasih di depan kita, aru. Beri dia, pemuda tampan ini bangku agar dia bisa makan malam bersama kita, aru. Ambil dua bangku."

"Tapi, K—"

Kaoru bungkam menyadari lirikan mata kakaknya. Tangannya yang memegangi nampan daging panggang, yang semula setinggi dada, sedikit turun beberapa senti. Katanya kemudian sambil membungkuk, "Baik."

Beralih pada Herlangga, pemuda berambut panjang itu bertanya lagi, "Putrajaya mau makan apa? Di sini ada berbagai macam makanan, aru."

Lagi-lagi Herlangga menatap Putrajaya. Yang diperhatikan hanya menunduk, masih malu akibat perkataan gamblang Herlangga tentang hubungan mereka. Tak mendapat jawaban, Herlangga menatap piring Yao, "Kami ingin makanan seperti milikmu."

Tersenyum gembira, kembali Yao menatap Kaoru yang masih berdiri menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari sang kakak. Mengerti tatapan Yao, pemuda dengan coat merah serupa seperti milik kakaknya itu mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari kabin. Semula Herlangga berpikir baju yang dipakai Kaoru sama seperti yang dipakai Yao sekarang. Ternyata berbeda karena pada bagian belakang pakaian Kaoru tidak ada gambar naga, sedangkan milik Yao ada gambar sebuah naga besar menghiasi bagian punggung.

Lamunan Herlangga buyar saat mendengar kekehan Yao yang ternyata terus memandangi Herlangga dan Putrajaya secara bergantian. "Apakah ibumu tahu ini, aru?"

"Hah?" Herlangga sedikit kebingungan. Putrajaya segera berujar sebelum Herlangga kembali bersuara, "Ibu tiri Tuan Putrajaya, adik sepupu Tuan Yao Wang, tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Sebab, hubungan ini begitu tiba-tiba dan bersifat sangat rahasia. Tuan Besar Kirkland bisa mengamuk jika tahu anak tunggalnya ternyata memiliki seorang pria sebagai kekasih," ujar Putrajaya lancar sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Herlangga. Sang Pengembara berbisik, "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku?"

"Aku juga lupa. Makanya, jangan asal bicara sebelumnya. Dasar bodoh."

"Wah, semula aku pikir kalian ini bersaudara, aru. Karena wajah kalian mirip sekali. Jadi, siapa nama kekasihmu, Putrajaya?"

"Herlangga. Herlangga Samudera," jawab Herlangga. Pintu kembali dibuka karena kedatangan Kaoru dan beberapa pelayan yang membawakan makanan dan dua kursi untuk pelayan dari tamu tuan mereka dan untuk dia sendiri—seperti yang diminta Yao Wang.

Herlangga menaruh kursi untuk Putrajaya berdempetan dengannya—dengan niat agar dia bisa dengan leluasa bertanya-tanya pada sang saudagar jika ada hal yang membuatnya bingung.

"Sejak kapan hubungan kalian berdua ini, aru?" tanya Yao Wang lagi setelah para pelayan sudah keluar. Putrajaya memilih bicara lebih dulu sebelum Herlangga—setelah menginjak kaki sang pengembara, tentu saja—"Maaf, Tuan Yao Wang. Bukankah pembicaraan kita terlampau jauh dari topik semula?"

"Kenapa kau menginjakku? Sakit tahu," bisik Herlangga kesal. Putrajaya makin menginjak kaki Herlangga karena jengkel, "Karena aku harus mengantisipasi sebelum mulut brengsekmu itu bicara yang macam-macam."

"Kapalmu sudah tiba duluan di Inggris, aru. Aku sedikit heran saat setahun lalu kau memesan kapal padaku, aru. Memangnya kenapa dengan kapalmu yang sekarang?"

Herlangga menatap Putrajaya tak mengerti. Jadi, pemesanan kapal ini sudah sejak setahun yang lalu? Bahkan, sebelum mereka berdua bertemu. Kali ini cubitan di paha Herlangga yang diberikan Putrajaya, "Jawab apa saja yang kau mau. Jangan menatapku, bodoh."

Membalas bisik, Herlangga bertanya kesal, "Bukankah kau tadi yang melarangku bicara yang macam-macam?"

Tatapan sinis yang diberikan Putrajaya atas pertanyaan Herlangga. Lagi-lagi si pengembara mengalah. Katanya, "Sebenarnya, kami sedang ingin memulai pencarian harta karun."

Lagi-lagi kaki Herlangga tak luput dari korban injakan jengkel Putrajaya. Pemilik kaki hampir berseru kesal jika dia lupa, ada dua orang asing bersama mereka. Bisiknya, "Apalagi sekarang?"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau katakan itu? Otakmu itu dungu atau tidak kreatif, huh?"

"Kalau begitu, katakan sendiri pada orang itu."

Yao bergumam, menghentikan bisik pertengkaran keduanya, "Harta karun? Harta karun apa, aru?"

Dan dengan spontan Herlangga berujar kembali, "Ratna mutu-manikam."

Kali ini Putrajaya hanya menepuk keningnya seraya menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Herlangga, masih dengan senyumantakmengertisuasanany a, menatap Yao dan Kaoru yang terdiam, terpaku mendengar jawabannya. Beberapa detik, keheningan itu pecah karena tawa yang ditahan dari Yao.

"El Dorado maksudmu? Aku pernah dengar dari ayahmu, Putrajaya, aru, kau dulu pernah tergila-gila pada negeri itu. Tapi, sudahlah. Kau menyerah saja, aru. Negeri seperti itu hanya dongeng sebelum tidur. Sama sekali tidak ada, aru."

"Tapi, catatan sejarah orang-orang terdahulu?" tanya Herlangga. Yao tersenyum geli pada Herlangga, "Bisa saja itu hanyalah cerita yang dibuat-buat dari mereka yang gagal, aru. Agar mereka tidak dipandang menyedihkan oleh orang lain, aru."

Putrajaya mengambil alih, "Bagaimana dengan buah emas? Rakit emas? Tanaman emas?"

Lagi-lagi wajah geli yang Yao berikan. Sedangkan Kaoru—pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi itu—tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan sendok di atas piringnya.

"Itu pasti hanya emas buatan orang-orang terlampau kaya atau raja yang jahil, yang ingin mencari ketenaran, aru. Itu semua bohongan. El Dorado tidak pernah ada, aru."

Putrajaya masih bersikukuh pada eksistensi kota emas itu. Sedangkan Herlangga hanya termangu mendengar perdebatan paman dan keponakan itu. Pikirannya terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam hal. 'Bagaimana ini? Kerajaan musnah, hilang. Apa yang harus kurebut lagi? Keberadaan El Dorado pun berada di ambang antara ada dan tiada.'

Sebenarnya Herlangga tak ingin mempercayai bahwa negeri Ratna mutu-manikamnya itu tidak ada, dan kemudian membuat Putrajaya menyerah. Itu berarti, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Herlangga agar tetap berada di sisi Putrajaya. Selama dia dan Putrajaya masih memiliki persamaan misi, Herlangga masih tenang meskipun sebagian hatinya sedikit kalut karena satu tugas di pundaknya sedikit kurang jelas sekarang. Dia ingin bersemedi, meminta petunjuk. Tapi, karena tak ada waktu, maka dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya malam ini. Setelah Putrajaya tidur nyenyak di bawah selimutnya.

"Ya. Ya. Mungkin memang seperti yang kau katakan, ada raja yang iseng membuat buah dan tanaman itu. Tapi yang jelas, dari informasi yang kudapatkan, orang Belanda yang mengaku mendarat di El Dorado itu tidak terlalu kaya. Orang tuanya adalah seorang petani gandum. Dia sendiri menjadi seorang perwira angkatan laut karena bantuan dari kerabat jauhnya," kata Putrajaya, berkeras. Yao kini mengalah, "Yah, terserah engkau saja, aru. Aku sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Oh ya, kau terlihat pendiam kali ini, Putrajaya? Padahal kata Arthur, dulu kau begitu bersemangat jika membahas El Dorado, aru."

Kali ini Herlangga yang kelabakan karena kakinya kembali diinjak Putrajaya. Putrajaya sendiri rupanya kurang mengendalikan diri sehingga tidak bisa menjadi sosok pendiam seperti Herlangga.

Kaoru kali ini membuka mulutnya, "Kalian memiliki ketertarikan yang sama," ujarnya singkat. Yao juga segera menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, ya. Benar kata Kaoru, aru. Apa karena itu kalian akhirnya bersatu? Ha~ cinta muda, aru."

Herlangga berbisik pada Putrajaya yang memutuskan untuk diam. Katanya, "Bagaimana kau memanggil orang ini? Paman?"

"Aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Tapi, biasanya aku hanya menyebut namanya," jawab Putrajaya singkat. Herlangga mengerutkan keningnya, "Kasar sekali kau pada saudara ibumu."

"Ibu tiri," ralat Putrajaya cepat. Herlangga membalas, "Apapun itu."

Lagi-lagi Yao yang memulai percakapan kembali, "Kalian benar-benar mirip, aru. Jika bukan karena pakaian dan tinggi badan kalian, aku mungkin tidak bisa membedakan kalian berdua, aru. Benarkan Kaoru?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sekali. Herlangga tersenyum tipis, "Banyak orang berkata seperti itu, Paman."

"Kukatakan untuk panggil namanya saja," sebal Putrajaya. Herlangga melirik pemuda di sampingnya kesal, "Kau itu tidak diajari tatakrama atau apa? Hormati yang lebih tua darimu. Lagipula, dia juga relasi sekaligus saudara ibumu."

"Ibu tiri."

Kembali pria di depan mereka berdua berujar, "Aku mendengar banyak cerita. Dan, ada satu cerita yang mirip sekali seperti kalian ini, aru. Legenda Si Kembar, benarkan, Kaoru?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya hanya menangguk sekali. Putrajaya sedikit menyikut pinggang Herlangga. Bisiknya, "Kau pendiam. Tapi, orang itu lebih pendiam dari kau. Pertama kali, kupikir dia bisu."

"Aku tidak pendiam. Hanya menghemat suara dan kata."

"Dimana perbedaannya?"

Herlangga berkata pada Yao, "Kurasa dongeng itu sama sekali berbeda. Yah, jikalaupun kami berdua bersaudara, Herlangga mana mungkin mau mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Meskipun dia bodoh, dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Lagipula, Putrajaya yang sekarang juga, tidak sepintar dan sekaya seperti si adik," kata Herlangga sambil mengetuk dua kali kepala Putrajaya. Dia juga tertawa kecil, mengejek.

'Brengsek.'

.

Setelah berhasil menghindari lemparan patung kayu, buru-buru Herlangga menangkap sebuah piring keramik yang dibuang Putrajaya ke arahnya. Tawanya tak bisa hilang jika melihat wajah menggerutu sang saudagar yang dibumbui semu di pipinya. Kini kabin Putrajaya begitu berantakan karena semenjak mereka pergi dari kapal Yao Wang, dan sampai di kabinnya sendiri, Putrajaya tak henti-hentinya menyumpahi apa yang sudah dilakukan Herlangga padanya. Di depan kakak dari Ibu tirinya, pula.

"Kau benar-benar membuat imageku di mata Yao sangat buruk, brengsek. Mati saja kau sana."

Meletakkan piring keramik dengan cepat ke atas meja, tangannya kemudian dengan sigap menangkap bantal yang lagi-lagi dilemparkan Putrajaya. Selain meja dan piring keramik di atasnya, isi kabin itu benar-benar mirip seperti kondisi setelah diterjang badai. Berjalan ke arah sang Tuan yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, Herlangga tersenyum tipis namun penuh makna. Dia meletakkan bantal yang dia tangkap tadi ke samping sang pemilik sepasang bening yang sama sepertinya. Putrajaya masih mengenakan baju Herlangga yang dia pinjam sebelumnya. Dan baju itu sama halnya seperti wajah, dan juga ranjangnya. Sama-sama kusut.

Herlangga menghampiri lemari yang menyimpan baju sang saudagar muda. Mengambil piyama tidur milik Tuannya, dan kembali mendekati pemuda yang hatinya masih kesal bukan main tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Putrajaya tidak memberontak saat Herlangga melepaskan bajunya yang menutupi badan—yang bagi Herlangga—mempesona milik Putrajaya. Putrajaya sendiri sedikit kagum pada bentuk tubuh Herlangga yang tercetak dengan begitu jelas di kaus oblong putih yang dipakai pengembara itu. Kaus yang basah oleh keringat karena sedari tadi menghindari lemparan Putrajaya.

Herlangga masih telaten melepaskan kancing-kancing baju yang dipakai Putrajaya. Baju itu kini sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Putrajaya—karena Herlangga sudah melepaskan ajian Panglimunannya dari Putrajaya dan dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa, dia menyeka wajah, tangan, serta kaki Putrajaya dengan air hangat. "Hari ini Tuan sudah mengalami hari yang berat."

Mendengus pelan, Putrajaya berujar, "Tapi, meskipun sedikit beradu mulut, akhirnya Yao mau saja tutup mulut, bukan?"

Mendengar jawaban Putrajaya, Herlangga menatap mata yang memancarkan kecerdasan itu dengan heran, "Maksud saya, kejadian Thomas. Kau terlihat sangat syok waktu itu."

Kali ini Putrajaya menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ah, ya. Thomas. Aku tidak heran. Dia memang menyeramkan."

Selesai menyeka kaki sang Putrajaya, Herlangga memakaikan piyama ke tubuh Putrajaya. Memasangkannya pada orang yang dia curigai sebagai adiknya tersebut.

Selesai memasangkan baju, Herlangga menggeleng sambil menatap tempat tidur yang kini berantakan karena amukan sang saudagar tadi. Diangkatnya tubuh kurus Putrajaya, dan mendudukkannya ke atas meja—satu-satunya benda yang berdiri wajar di kabin tersebut. Putrajaya mengambil piring keramik yang berhasil diselamatkan Herlangga, tapi kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Bercampur dengan banyak benda pecah belah lainnya—korban lemparan Putrajaya yang sengaja tidak diselamatkan oleh sang Gandharwa. Herlangga hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara jatuh dan pecahnya piring sementara dia merapikan tempat tidur Putrajaya.

"Oh ya, Herlangga. Tentang dongeng Si Kembar yang disebutkan oleh Yao saat makan malam tadi. Hal itu membuatku penasaran. Kau tahu ceritanya?" Kaki Putrajaya bersila di atas meja. Tangannya menopang dagu, menatap punggung kekar Herlangga yang sibuk merapikan ujung-ujung sprai putihnya. Dia juga menepuk-nepuk bantal dan guling agar tidak berdebu. Setelah selesai, dia kembali pada Putrajaya dan kembali mengangkat saudagar itu. Kali ini merebahkannya di atas kasur yang sudah rapi dan hangat.

"Hanya dongeng rakyat. Bukankah Tuan tidak suka dengan cerita rakyat India?" tegur Herlangga sambil tersenyum tipis. Menyembunyikan tawanya. Dia dapat melihat wajah Putrajaya yang memerah karena mengingat kembali kata-katanya tadi sore.

"Tapi, aku penasaran."

Herlangga menyelimuti Putrajaya hingga dadanya. "Ingin saya ceritakan?"

Kening Putrajaya bertautan. Dengan nada kesal, dia berbisik, "Jangan terlalu formal, Herlangga. Aku muak mendengarnya, kau tahu? Kau itu hanya berpura-pura saja jadi pelayanku. Dan, tak ada Thomas di sini."

Hanya memberikan senyuman simpul seperti biasanya, Herlangga menunduk, mendekat ke telinga Putrajaya, "Baru tiga menit yang lalu, Thomas ada di balik pintu itu, Tuan."

Diam beberapa saat, Putrajaya memutuskan, "Ya sudah. Ceritakan padaku legenda Si Kembar."

Pelayannya mengangguk, dan dia mendirikan sebuah kursi pendek yang terjungkal di dekatnya. Kemudian, membawanya mendekat ke tempat tidur Putrajaya. Sambil mengelus pelan kening sang saudagar, dia memulai cerita, "Cerita ini bermula dari sebuah kerajaan besar yang pernah ada di India. Ada sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki paras rupawan, putra dari sang pemimpin kerajaan. Namun ternyata, dewa menuliskan takdir yang berbeda-beda kepada masing-masing dari mereka."

.

"Sibuk?" Herlangga tidak terkejut saat Thomas sudah ada di belakangnya ketika dia ingin menutup pintu kamar Putrajaya. Sedikit melirik ke dalam kabin yang rapi seperti biasanya, dan juga pada Putrajaya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidurnya, Thomas kembali berkata, "Kuharap kau punya waktu untuk malam ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Herlangga berbalik setelah menutup pintu dan menatap kesal wajah putih Thomas.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Kali ini Herlangga terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Thomas. Pertanyaan yang diikuti nada lembut daripada biasanya.

Herlangga ingin menjawab 'Sudah', tetapi mengingat pertanyaan yang beruntun dari Thomas yang nantinya akan membuat Herlangga bosan dan lebih memutuskan bercebur ke lautan dan pergi dari kapal malam itu juga daripada menjawab semua pertanyaan kecurigaan itu, Herlangga memutuskan menjawab, "Belum."

Dia mengikuti langkah Thomas yang mengajaknya ke dapur. Thomas menyuruh Herlangga duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, sedang dia sendiri membuka salah satu lemari penyimpanan makanan dan mengeluarkan dua piring dari sana. Tunggu. Apa isi piring itu?

'Nasi goreng lagi?'

"Aku tadi mendapat resep nasi goreng dari Kaoru, adik Yao—kurasa kau tadi juga menemuinya. Dan, aku mencoba memasaknya dan memutuskan untuk jadi makan malam untuk kita berdua."

'Tapi aku tadi juga makan ini di kapalnya.'

"Terlihat enak," kata Herlangga, bohong. Thomas menyerahkan satu piring padanya, dan dia duduk di hadapan sang pengembara tersebut. Suasana terasa begitu aneh bagi Herlangga. Terlebih saat zamrud Thomas terus memandanginya.

"Ada salah apalagi aku hari ini, Thomas?"

Menyadari bahwa Herlangga sedikit terganggu, Thomas beralih ke piringnya sendiri. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya dengan sendok yang ia pegang. "Hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal."

Herlangga memandangi Thomas dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Jika itu adalah untuk mengatakan lebih baik aku menyerah jadi pelayan pribadi Putrajaya, kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Biarpun kau mentraktirku, jawabanku tetap sama."

Thomas tetap menunduk. Kini sendoknya dia lepas, dan berganti dengan jemari yang kini mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. Memberi tanda bagi Herlangga bahwa bukan itu yang ingin pria pirang itu katakan. Sesuatu yang lain, yang sekaligus membuat Thomas ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Herlangga.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi," ujar Thomas pelan. "Putrajaya sepertinya tidak ingin kau jauh darinya. Aku menguping semua pembicaraanmu di kamarnya tadi."

Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Thomas. Tapi, tiba-tiba Herlangga teringat insiden sebelum dia dan Putrajaya ke kapal Yao tadi. Sedikit perih hati Herlangga, dia berkata, "Oh. Maaf kalau begitu. Aku juga minta maaf saat kelakuanku sebelum bertemu Yao tadi."

"Dan kata-katamu untuk membunuhku jika kau menyentuh Putrajaya?"

Pertanyaan Thomas sukses membuat Herlangga berani menatap mata zamrud itu secara langsung. Pandangan matanya menyatakan keheranannya tentang bagaimana Thomas tahu itu adalah dia?

"Itu kau bukan? Kau yang tadi menjadi Putrajaya. Sedangkan orang yang kumaki itu adalah Putrajaya. Aku sadar saat melihat wajah takut Putrajaya. Itu sama sekali bukan kau."

Tatapan mata terkejut Herlangga tidak lama. Hanya sepersekian detik dan dia mengangkat dua bahunya. Memberi indikasi pada Thomas bahwa dia sama sekali tidak terkejut pada kesimpulan yang diambil pria itu, "Sepertinya berlayar bersamaku selama beberapa bulan belakangan membuatmu tahu aku."

"Lebih dari tahu," ujar Thomas cepat. Zamrud itu lagi-lagi memberi tatapan menantang pada warna tanah di mutiara Herlangga, "Jika kau percaya reinkarnasi, kau tidak akan menertawaiku."

Dua alis Herlangga saling berpautan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan kanan Thomas kini memegangi pipi kiri Herlangga. Mengelusnya pelan dan lembut, selembut tatapannya pada pengembara itu, "Kau tahu kenapa aku terus menerus ingin kau jauh dari Putrajaya? Agar cerita pengkhianatan si pangeran mahkota tidak terjadi lagi. Agar kau tidak perlu berkorban untuk adikmu karena perasaan cintamu yang mendalam pada Putrajaya. Agar kau tidak perlu menjadi iblisnya, senjatanya. Jika kau jauh darinya, kau takkan memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tatapan Herlangga terus menerus memberikan gambaran tidak mengerti akan kata-kata Thomas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu pertama kali di pelabuhan. Aku yang pertama kali menemukanmu sebelum Putrajaya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan sekaligus kerisauan hatiku ketika aku tahu aku menyukaimu saat itu juga. Semakin gelisah saat kau berkeinginan berlayar bersama-sama kami untuk menyebrangi samudera. Aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk mengusirmu dan tidak mengijinkanmu ikut—meminimalisir agar kau tidak bertemu dengan Putrajaya. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya engkau bisa naik. Bahkan bertemu dengan orang yang aku ingin agar kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

Herlangga tertawa hambar, "Tunggu dulu. Jadi maksudmu, Putrajaya adikku? Kau tidak salah?"

Thomas tersenyum tipis pada Herlangga. "Aku teman baik Arthur. Aku kenal Arthur sejak dia masih kecil. Siapa istrinya, orang tuanya, bagaimana sifatnya, bahkan siapa pacar pertamanya, aku tahu. Istri pertamanya, seorang wanita India. Aku curiga bahwa dia sudah hamil saat menikah dengan Arthur. Karena, saat dia melahirkan, masih terlalu muda umur kandungannya sejak dia mengaku hamil pada sahabatku itu.

"Dan kemudian, saat istrinya tersebut pergi menghilang secara tiba-tiba di malam dia melahirkan Putrajaya, aku kembali teringat pada dongeng si Raja Tampan. Dan kau, aku tahu kau pengembara. Kaki seorang pengembara dengan orang biasa itu sangat berbeda dan begitu mudah dibedakan. Kau pikir, kenapa aku sering menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan kapal dengan bertelanjang kaki?

"Ya. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku ingat cerita itu secara keseluruhan. Bagaimana sepasang bayi kembar keturunan Si Raja Tampan itu berpindah dari satu rahim ke dua rahim lainnya. Seorang pada Dewi yang menikahi seorang saudagar. Dan seorang lagi dibesarkan oleh Pengembara. Menurutmu, kenapa begitu kebetulan sekali kalian berdua yang memiliki wajah serupa ini ternyata kebetulan memiliki kesamaan cerita dengan akhir dari dongeng si Raja Tampan? Ah, tidak. Cerita itu belum berakhir."

Herlangga terdiam. Kata-kata Thomas sama seperti yang sering dipikirkannya.

"Dan ketakutan terbesarku adalah—" Thomas kembali membuka mulutnya. Tangannya yang semula di pipi Herlangga kini berpindah ke jemari besar sang pengembara yang masih memegangi sendoknya, "—aku mencintaimu. Yah, aku juga tidak memiliki bukti, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku berperasaan bahwa aku adalah titisan orang yang sudah mengalahkan ayahmu yang kemudian dibunuh oleh orang yang dia cintai sendiri. Tapi—haha." Tawa Thomas begitu ganjil didengar Herlangga. Tawa yang keluar karena dipaksakan oleh pria itu. Kini zamrud itu berpaling ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Herlangga, "—aku hanya takut terulang lagi cerita legenda Si Kembar. Dan aku mencintaimu, dan... dan... kau membunuhku hanya demi Putrajaya. Terlalu menyakitkan bagiku."

"Tapi..., kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan?" tanya Herlangga pelan. Thomas tidak menjawab. Dia terus memandangi arah lain. Masih menolak menatap mata Herlangga.

"Thomas," desak Herlangga setelah beberapa menit keduanya saling diam. Setetes air mata dapat dilihat Herlangga jatuh dari pelupuk mata Thomas sebelum lelaki berambut jabrik itu merengkuh Herlangga dalam pelukannya. Dan kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang di bibir ranum sang pengembara. Menjawab pertanyaan Herlangga sebelumnya.

Tidak melawan. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Badan Thomas terlampau besar bagi pemuda musim petik padi itu. Dia juga tak ingin semakin membuat hancur jiwa orang yang selalu dia ejek dengan sebutan Kuncup Mawar itu karena penolakan darinya.

"Tho—aku tidak bisa bernafas, Thomas." Hingga akhirnya Herlangga berujar dua menit kemudian sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu.

"Katakan padaku, Herlangga. Kau belum jatuh cinta padanya, bukan? Katakan padaku."

Herlangga diam. Kini dia yang menghindari tatapan Thomas. Tapi ternyata, Thomas tahu jawabannya karena kelakuan Herlangga sendiri. Ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Begitu? Entah mengapa Tuhan, Dewa, atau apapun itu..., mereka tidak kreatif. Sama sekali tidak kreatif karena sudah menuliskan takdir itu padamu, pada kita. Takdir yang sama seperti yang sudah dituliskan pada tiga orang yang ada di masa lalu dulu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu," kata Herlangga pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menghancurkan perasaan Thomas. Tapi, jika dia tidak mengatakannya... argh, anggap saja dia tidak ingin berkata bohong lagi kali ini. Thomas tertawa hambar mendengarnya, "Tidak mencintai? Baiklah, kita buktikan kata-katamu nanti. Apakah benar kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau akan menyadarinya setelah—mungkin saat kita sampai di London. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi berlayar sendiri dengan kapalku. Kita akan berpisah nanti, Herlangga. Dan, aku berusaha menentang takdir yang sudah dituliskan. Aku berharap aku tak bertemu denganmu yang berkeinginan membunuhku karena permintaan adikmu. Ya, itu keinginanku. Walaupun, sekeras apapun manusia berusaha, Tuhan pula yang menentukannya."

Herlangga terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Thomas. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa, dan malam itu dia tidak bisa bersemedi. Dia juga tidak tidur.

'Apa-apaan kata-kata Thomas tadi? Brengsek. Begitu menggangu.'

.

Kapal dagang Putrajaya sudah merapat di pelabuhan London beberapa hari kemudian. Dan, sudah dua minggu yang lalu Herlangga bersama-sama Putrajaya tinggal di kastil besar milik Kirkland. Pengembara itu memutuskan untuk tetap mencari El Dorado, sedangkan tugas menaklukan kerajaan adalah urusan belakangan.

Kastil Kirkland sangat besar—dan luas. Di kelilingi hutan-hutan yang panjangnya satu kilometer kiri dan kanannya. Bangunan yang seperti kastil kebanyakan di eranya, memiliki dua menara yang beratap lancip namun terlihat mengerikan jika dilihat pada malam hari.

Semula Arthur tidak bisa menerima Herlangga begitu saja sebagai pelayan untuk putra tunggalnya. Namun, Putrajaya bisa bernafas lega kala Sakura Honda Kirkland dengan kebaikhatiannya—dan niat terselubung di dalam hatinya—turut membujuk sang saudagar besar untuk mempercayakan Putrajaya pada Herlangga. Dia juga mengikutsertakan tentang keinginan Thomas yang ingin memisahkan diri dengan berlayar sendiri. "Apa kau tidak merasa simpati pada Putrajaya? Dia selalu berlayar dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal teman-teman yang seusia dengannya selain The BYE. Lagipula, belakangan kau juga terlampau sibuk di London untuk melayani istana. Tegakah kau membiarkannya berlayar sendirian?"

Arthur pun bertanya-tanya tentang Herlangga pada Thomas, tapi sahabatnya itu berkata seolah dia juga percaya bahwa Herlangga adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Arthur sama sekali tidak mencium bau kecemburuan di perasaan Thomas yang sudah hancur lebur karena penolakan Herlangga.

"Aku sedikit merindukan Thomas," kata Putrajaya di suatu sore, saat dia menikmati tehnya sendirian di taman dalam kastil. "Kau tidak kesepian, Herlangga? Kau tidak punya teman adu mulut lagi sekarang. Seandainya _Mom_ melihat kau dan Thomas, _Mom_ juga pasti akan menyukaimu."

Herlangga hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa Thomas pun, sepertinya Herlangga sudah bisa mendapatkan hati sang Nyonya Besar Kirkland tersebut. Menurut Herlangga, wanita itu begitu lembut dan baik hatinya serta ramah setiap kali dia berbicara dengan Herlangga.

Sedikit memperhatikan sekitarnya, sebelum dia dengan beraninya mengecup kening Putrajaya, "Kenapa aku harus merindukan si kuncup bunga jika aku bisa bersama bunga mekarku setiap hari?"

Kesal disertai keterkejutan atas tindakan yang berani diambil Herlangga, Putrajaya memukul perut sang pengembara, "Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana, bodoh?"

"Ibumu akan merestui," kata Herlangga dengan nada jahil.

Sebenarnya, ketika keesokan hari setelah dia makan malam bersama-sama dengan Yao dulu, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Putrajaya—melupakan perihal bahwa Putrajaya adalah adiknya. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak menjawab, Herlangga tahu bahwasanya Putrajaya pun tak ingin dia pergi jauh dari sisi sang saudagar—semakin membuktikan kata-kata Thomas bahwa Putrajaya pun mencintai si pengembara.

Mendengus kesal, Putrajaya berujar, "Bagus itu bila Sakura yang tahu. Jika Arthur? Kepalamu akan dipenggalnya."

Herlangga menyamakan posisinya dengan telinga sang Putrajaya. Bisiknya, "Ibu anda sedang ada di menara timur. Mengawasi kita dengan teropongnya."

Putrajaya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu mendengar kata-kata Herlangga. Dia menoleh ke arah ibu jari Herlangga menunjuk, dan memperlihatkan wajah jengkel pada sang ibu yang mengangguk padanya dengan senyuman yang ganjil—mengatakan pada Putrajaya bahwa dia memang berada di situ dan tengah mengintai sang Putrajaya dan kekasih diam-diamnya tersebut.

Dia mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan kembali ke posisinya semula, "_Mom_," katanya seolah menyesali sesuatu.

"Setidaknya anda bersyukur memiliki ibu tiri yang baik hati dan jauh dari kata jahat seperti cerita-cerita kebanyakan." Herlangga ingat beberapa orang ibu yang pernah dia temui. Terkadang, mereka sangat kolot dan selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka kepada anak-anak mereka.

"Tapi aku jengah dengan sifatnya yang aneh." Herlangga merasa geli sendiri saat Putrajaya mengatakan hal itu. Seolah buruk muka kaca dibelah.

"Putrajaya?"

Putrajaya maupun Herlangga menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana ada seorang pria berperawakan besar dan hampir mirip dengan ayah dari Putrajaya. Dialah Ernest Kirkland, paman ketiga Putrajaya.

Berbeda dengan adik dan kakak-kakaknya yang masing-masing dari mereka memilih jalan hidup sebagai salah satu anggota dewan di parlemen tinggi negara, militer, dan pedagang. Ernest Kirkland lebih menyukai kehidupan yang damai dan tentram baginya. Sekaligus dapat membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia membeli banyak tanah, dan banyak orang-orang pengangguran dia pekerjakan untuk mengolah tanah-tanah itu menjadi perkebunan atau semacamnya.

Pun, karena ketulusan hati dari Ernest, saudaranya yang lain turut membantu kakak bungsu Arthur Kirkland tersebut ketika Ernest berkata ingin mendirikan sebuah panti asuhan.

"Perlu teman?" Tangan Ernest menunjuk pada tiga pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya. Salah seorang yang berkulit sedikit hitam, mengangkat tangannya seraya menyapa, "Yo, Putra. Lama tidak bertemu."

Tiga pemuda itu adalah teman Putrajaya di masa kecilnya. Alexis Ermera—si pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan dan berambut keriting, Benjamin Yuan—yang memiliki mata sipit seperti layaknya orang-orang di Cina, juga Hakkul Brunei Akbar—seorang yang Putrajaya curigai adalah memiliki darah Arab yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Sakura menjuluki mereka The BYE—diambil dari huruf pertama dari nama belakang mereka, juga sebagai ejekan karena ketiganya selalu mengantarkan Putrajaya setiap kali dia berlayar.

Mereka bertiga ini adalah salah tiga dari anak-anak malang yang tinggal di panti asuhan milik Ernest Kirkland. Dan, sejak Putrajaya kecil—dan masih berada di London—Ernest sering mengajak mereka bertiga berkunjung ke kastil milik adiknya.

Merasa bahwa dia tidak seharusnya berada di tengah-tengah pertemuan para pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya, Ernest meninggalkan ketiga anak asuhnya bersama sang keponakan.

"Wah, tak kusangka. Aku memang sedikit curiga saat mendengar cerita _father_ bahwa kau merekrut seorang butler. Tapi, ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya." Benjamin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Herlangga saat Putrajaya mengenalkan pengembara itu pada ketiga temannya. Hakkul sendiri tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada pengembara dengan badan tambun tersebut, seolah Herlangga adalah hewan langka dan unik yang untuk pertama kalinya dia lihat.

Mendengus pelan, Putrajaya berkata pada Herlangga seraya menunjuk Benjamin dan Alexis bergantian, "Mereka pernah berlayar bersamaku selama dua tahun saat umur kami dua belas. Ben lumayan berguna dalam memegang kemudi—karena dia pernah belajar pada ahlinya ketika dia ketagihan untuk kembali berlayar setelah pelayarannya denganku. Sedangkan Alex, tembakan kanonnya tak pernah sekalipun meleset."

"Aku merasa tersanjung dipuji oleh seorang Putrajaya," ujar Alexis dengan tersenyum. Putrajaya tak menghiraukannya dan menunjuk Hakkul dengan ibu jarinya, "Dia, meskipun tidak pernah berlayar dan terlihat begitu tida berguna, dia lumayan cekatan mengurus laberang, dan mungkin bisa sedikit membantuku dalam navigasi."

Kata-kata Putrajaya mendapat protesan "Hei," dari sang pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Lalu?" Ben berujar. Dia menatap Putrajaya dengan aneh, "Kau ingin bermain kapal-kapalan? Memperkenalkan kami pada orang ini seperti memperkenalkan para ABK kepada kapten yang sedang ingin merekrut awak untuk berlayar."

"Kali ini, kita tak mengenal kata bermain. Kita akan berlayar. Berlayar sungguhan," kata Putrajaya santai. Dia masih duduk dan menghirup tehnya dengan nikmat. Herlangga menunduk pada Putrajaya saat sang Tuan meminta untuk menuangkan kembali teh ke cangkirnya.

Ketiga teman Putrajaya hanya bisa saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya Ben kembali berujar, "Apa maksudmu? Berlayar sungguhan? Kau sudah mendapat ijin dari ayahmu untuk berlayar sendiri? Keren."

"Herlangga?" Putrajaya justru memanggil pelayannya. Herlangga terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tidak ada seorang pun, Tuanku."

Putrajaya menyilakan teman-temannya duduk—meskipun Alex harus mengalah untuk tetap berdiri karena kursi yang ada di taman itu hanya ada tiga buah—dan berkata, "Kalian tahu sejak dulu aku sedang mencari El Dorado?"

"Kupikir kau sudah menyerah," jawab Hakkul santai. Dia bergumam berterima kasih kepada Herlangga yang menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya meskipun Hakkul sama sekali tidak suka teh.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Putrajaya membalas jawaban itu dengan nada malas, "Terima kasih pada _Dad_, karena dia, aku terpaksa harus puasa El Dorado selama yang kalian tahu. Tapi, tidak. Aku tak pernah menyerah. Tak ada kata itu di kamus manapun yang pernah kumiliki."

"Benar-benar anak Arthur," celetuk Alexis. "Sama-sama keras kepala."

"Dia pamanmu, omong-omong. Hormati dia," tegur Putrajaya. Herlangga merasa geli mendengar teguran Putrajaya, karena dia pun seperti Alexis ketika bersikap di depan Yao Wang.

"Lalu?" tanya Ben lagi. Putrajaya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya dengan interval dua detik per masing-masing ketukan, "Sejak setahun lalu, aku sudah memesan sebuah kapal pada yao Wang—"

"Hei! Kau sendiri tidak menghormati kakak dari Ibumu," tembak Benjamin. Benjamin, setelah dua tahun berlayar bersama Putrajaya dan Arthur, dia sempat diajak Yao Wang untuk berdagang bersamanya—Yao Wang sendiri berniat untuk mengangkat pemuda itu sebagai anak. Tapi, karena rasa sayang Ernest pada The BYE, dia hanya mengijinkan Ben berdagang untuk sementara pada Yao Wang. Juga karena dia telah memutuskan untuk memberikan tanggung jawab dan kepengurusan panti asuhannya kepada ketiga anak tersebut kelak jika dia sudah meninggal.

Putrajaya paling tidak suka jika ada yang menginterupsinya ketika dia berbicara. Memelototi Benjamin, dia kembali meneruskan, "—dan kapal itu sudah selesai berbulan-bulan lalu. Tapi, aku sengaja untuk tetap menyimpannya pada Yao Wang dan meminta orang itu untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Dan, aku akan mengambilnya jika bagiku waktunya adalah tepat. Dan, sekaranglah saat yang tepat itu."

"Maksudmu, kau menunggu hingga Art—maaf—maksudku, Paman Arthur mengijinkanmu berlayar sendirian?" Alexis terbata-bata karena dipelototi oleh Putrajaya. Putrajaya mengangguk dan berkata, "Persis."

"Dia sudah mengeluarkan ijinnya?"

Ketukan jari Putrajaya di meja semakin cepat dari sebelumnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Benjamin. "Aku menyangsikan hal itu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap berlayar di malam saat semua orang sibuk berdansa di istana."

"Maksudmu di malam ulang tahun raja? Kau gila?" tanya Benjamin tidak percaya. Putrajaya menatapnya, meyakinkan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan keputusannya.

"Yah, aku tidak masalah kapan pun itu. Aku tidak suka pesta dansa. Tapi, aku heran. Kenapa kau begitu yakin kami akan ikut?" tanya Hakkul. Putrajaya melemparkan seringai meremehkannya pada ketiga orang yang kini memandanginya penasaran. "Pertanyaan yang bagus, Ek."

Telunjuk Putrajaya yang semula mengetuk-ngetuk meja, kini berputar-putar di bibir cangkirnya. Tatapan matanya begitu penuh arti dan membuat siapapun terpaku, "Aku tahu. Kalian begitu ingin menjadi pelaut. Kau, Alexis, aku tahu semua bacaanmu sejak dulu adalah tentang bajak laut. Kau memiliki ketertarikan pada mereka.

"Hakkul. Well, kenapa aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak tawaranku ini adalah karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa melewatkan kesempatan dimana kau bisa menjelajahi alam semesta. Alam ciptaan Tuhan yang tak ada habisnya."

Putrajaya bermain-main dengan nadanya saat dia berbicara. Telunjuknya kini berhenti bermain di cangkir dan mengangkat cangkir teh yang ada di depan Ben. Senyumannya terlihat licik, "Dan, Ben. Apa kau tidak menyayangkan informasi yang kumiliki saat ini perihal perasaanmu kepada adik dari kakak sepupu ibu tiriku yang akan kukatakan pada paman Ernest? Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang begitu alim itu akan begitu murka dan kecewa ketika tahu salah seorang anak kesayangannya—" Putrajaya tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, dan menumpahkan teh yang ada di cangkir Ben yang dia angkat setinggi wajah Ben. Teh berwarna kecoklatan itu menodai taplak meja putihnya.

"Cukup, Putrajaya. Tutup mulutmu, dan bawa aku berlayar kapan pun kau mau. Selama kau tetap menjaga rahasia itu dari _father_, aku... aku akan—" Putrajaya tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai liciknya karena keberhasilannya membujuk Benjamin yang memang paling keras kepala dibandingkan dua lainnya.

Alexis dan Hakkul sama-sama saling berpandangan karena keterkejutan mereka pada informasi yang baru saja mereka dengar tentang saudara mereka sendiri.

Herlangga sendiri hanya mengulum senyumannya melihat apa yang terjadi pada keempat sahabat itu. Betapa dia semakin tertarik pada kelicikan sang Tuan Mudanya, pikiran yang sulit ditebak yang dimilikinya, dan semuanya. Semakin membuat Herlangga bertambah penasaran, dan rasa sukanya bertambah besar kepada saudagar muda tersebut.

.

"Menurut Tuan, apakah hanya berlima kita sudah cukup mampu berlayar?" Herlangga selesai melepaskan sepatu tuan mudanya yang ingin beranjak tidur. Dengan malas-malasan, Putrajaya menjawab, "Kita bisa mencari awak tambahan nanti."

Herlangga sudah akan melepaskan kemeja Putrajaya sebelum Sakura masuk dan tersenyum tipis seraya berkata pada sang pengembara, "Bisakah kau pasangkan kembali kancing-kancing bajunya, Herlangga? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada putraku."

Herlangga ingin keluar dari kamar Putrajaya sebelum Sakura tetap menahannya.

"Kemarin, Putrajaya, kakakku menambatkan kapalnya di dermaga London. Dia memberiku oleh-oleh yang begitu membuatku senang bukan main." Mengacak-acak rambut Putrajaya dengan lembut, Sakura sekaligus memberikan senyuman ganjil pada Herlangga.

Putrajaya sendiri merasa sangat dongkol kepada Yao Wang yang tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaannya.

"Tidak perlu kesal pada kakakku. Karena sejak kecil, di keluarga kami, tak pernah ada satu hal pun yang kami tutup-tutupi dari anggota keluarga lainnya. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang penuh dengan keterbukaan. Tapi, kau bisa percayakan rahasia ini padaku, Putrajaya. Aku akan mengunci mulutku. Aku janji." Sakuran membuat tanda silang di dadanya sendiri. Senyuman lembutnya masih terlihat menawan meskipun penerangan yang sedikit redup saat itu. Lilin yang di bawa Herlangga yang berdiri di sampingnya lah, yang membuat wajah wanita Jepang itu menjadi terlihat luar biasa cantik. Dan, Herlangga kini mendapati satu lagi alasan kenapa Arthur memilih wanita itu sebagai pengganti sosok ibu untuk Putrajaya.

"Aku juga mendengar tentang kau yang mencari El Dorado."

"_Mom_, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih karena kau mendengar kata-kata penolakan dariku. Tapi—"

"Ssst, siapa yang ingin membujukmu? Memang, aku takkan munafik karena aku tak ingin kau melakukan perjalanan yang sia-sia. Tapi, aku tahu kau. Kau memiliki sifat yang keras kepala, sama seperti Arthur. Dan, aku tak bisa memecahkan kepala batu yang kalian miliki itu." Herlangga menyangkal kata-kata Sakura yang ini dalam hati. Karena, Herlangga berpendapat bahwa Arthur hanya bisa takluk pada wanita sejelit Sakura ini.

"_Mom_ hanya ingin engkau selamat. Karena itu..., Herlangga. Bisakah kau mengajak tamuku yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu untuk kemari? Dan pastikan agar Tuan Besar tidak tahu."

Herlangga menunduk sekali. Menaruh lilin di atas bufet, dan keluar kemudian. Berjalan seperti halnya manusia normal—sekaligus ingin memberi waktu kepada Nyonya Besarnya tersebut berbicara secara privasi kepada putra tirinya—sambil memastikan bahwa Arthur masih berada di kantornya dan sibuk di balik tumpukan dokumen-dokumennya.

Dia tersenyum tipis pada seseorang yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru putih. Bentuk dari pakaian itu hampir menyerupai kimono yang biasanya dipakai oleh Sakura. Tapi, Herlangga yakin betul bahwa modelnya sangat berbeda dengan kimono.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Herlangga, orang itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tertarik pada hanbokku, da ze? Keren kan?"

Herlangga mengangguk, dengan jujur mengakui bahwa dia sedikit tertarik pada pakaian orang itu. Menyampaikan pesan dari Sakura, dia kemudian membimbing orang itu menuju kamar Putrajaya. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya ucapan kagum diberikan oleh pemuda berhanbok itu kepada arsitektur dan keindahan interior kastil milik Kirkland.

"Kau masih ingat Yong Soo? Adik sepupu _Mom_. Saat kau berumur sebelas, kau senang bermain kembang api dengannya."

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, _Mom_. Orang yang kutemui sembilan tahun lalu adalah Hyung Soo, dan bukan Yong Soo."

Menggaruk pipinya, seraya menyembunyikan rona malu di wajahnya, Sakura berkata kikuk, "_Mom_ sengaja salah untuk melatih ingatanmu. Dia Yong Soo."

"Bekas angkatan laut, da ze." Yong Soo mengucapkan hal itu dengan penuh kebanggan, seakan dia saat ini adalah seorang jendral besar. Putrajaya memandang Sakura dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi bajak laut, _Mom._"

"_Mom_ tidak berkata untuk membuatmu menjadi seorang bajak laut. Yong Soo bukan bajak laut. Benar bukan?"

Mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur dari wajahnya, Yong Soo membenarkan, "Sekalipun aku bekas angkatan laut, tapi aku tak pernah menjadi bajak laut, da ze. Dulu, kami—aku dan kakak kembarku—pernah bekerja untuk kakakku, Yao Wang. Tapi, karena kami merasa berdagang bukanlah jalan hidup kami, sehingga kami memutuskan untuk berpisah, da ze. Dan karena suatu hal, kami kehilangan kapal dan aku ditugaskan oleh kakak kembarku untuk menemui Sakura Unn, da ze."

"Hyung Soo dan awaknya yang lain ada di Port Royale sekarang. Jika kau ingin tambahan awak yang berpengalaman, kau bisa menjemput mereka di sana."

Berpikir sejenak, Putrajaya bertanya pada Sakura, "Kenapa aku harus menjemput mereka? Kenapa bukan mereka yang kemari?"

Yong Soo dan Sakura saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik. Yong Soo yang memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Sebenarnya, mereka semua berada di balik jeruji sel, da ze. Kami ditangkap saat berlabuh di Port Royale yang kami belum tahu bahwa tempat itu sudah dikuasai pihak Inggris. Kami ditubuh mengibarkan bendera palsu—karena kapal kami saat itu adalah kapal hasil rampasan dari pedagang Prancis, da ze."

"Lalu kau ingin aku membebaskan semua awakmu? _Mom_, kenapa bukan _Dad_ saja?" rajuk Putrajaya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum miris, "_Dad_-mu tidak suka pada Hyung Soo dan Yong Soo setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Yao Wang. Dia menubuh paman-pamanmu ini sebagai bajak laut. Terlebih lagi ketika tahu alasan mereka ditangkap adalah karena kapal mereka adalah hasil rampasan."

Yong Soo menyengir pada Putrajaya yang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Beruntung kami bisa membela diri dan membuktikan bahwa kami bukan bajak laut, da ze. Sehingga kami bebas dari hukuman gantung. Tapi, kami tetap dipenjara hingga pengadilan memutuskan, hingga berapa lama kami dihukum, da ze."

"Tapi aku bukan orang yang tahu hukum. Aku bukan pengacaramu," ujar Putrajaya tambah kesal. "Dan, jika kau saja bisa melarikan diri. Kenapa kakakmu dan awakmu yang lain tidak bisa?"

"Karena di antara semuanya, hanya aku yang memiliki otak yang cerdas, da ze," kata Yong Soo dengan bangga. Herlangga dan Sakura menahan tawa, sedangkan Putrajaya merengut kesal.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membebaskan mereka dengan jalur hukum, kita bisa membebaskan mereka dengan diam-diam, da ze," kata Yong Soo lagi. Kekesalan Putrajaya rupanya semakin menumpuk, "Ingat ya. Aku ini bukan bajak laut. Membebaskan tahanan diam-diam? Itu adalah kriminal. Dan bajak laut melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat kriminal. Dan aku benci itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Herlangga?" Sakura tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Putrajaya dan beralih menatap Herlangga yang terus diam sejak tadi. Dengan senyuman simpul, Herlangga menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Kirkland tersebut, "Bukan hal yang mustahil bagi saya untuk membantu mereka keluar dari penjara. Tapi, tentu saja dengan kehendak Tuan Muda."

Lelah dan bosan, Putrajaya mengalah. Dia melambaikan tangannya, "Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja. Tapi, dengan kau yang bergabung, awak untuk kapalku baru enam orang. Apa kau yakin bisa mengatur semuanya?" tanya Putrajaya memastikan Yong Soo. Yang ditanya tertawa meremehkan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak kekar Herlangga, "Aku melihat seorang pemuda tangguh di sini. Hal seperti itu tidak sulit, da ze. Lagipula—" Yong Soo mengedipkan matanya pada Putrajaya, "—kita punya mualim yang aku akui kehebatannya."

Mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Yong Soo adalah dirinya, pipi Putrajaya merona. Membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, dengan ketus dia berkata, "Berdoa saja agar tidak ada badai selama kita berlayar."

.

"Tidak."

Putrajaya menatap Arthur dengan frustasi. "Ayolah, _Dad_. Aku sekarang sudah besar, beri aku kesempatan untuk berlayar sendiri."

Lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak menatap Putrajaya dan masih menekuni beberapa dokumennya, "_Dad_ sudah mengatakannya, Putrajaya. Bagian mana dari kata 'Tidak' yang kurang kau mengerti?"

"Apa yang membuat _Dad_ meragukanku? Aku sudah berlayar bersama _Dad_ sejak kecil. Aku tahu mengenai laut sebaik _Dad_ mengenal laut."

Arthur memijit bagian atas alis kirinya yang terlihat tebal selama beberapa kali, dan menaruh dokumennya. Dia menatap Putrajaya yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya yang lebar. Putra tunggalnya tersebut tengah bermain-main dengan globe kecil kala dia memandanginya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, belum saatnya untukmu. Keadaan sekarang masih terlalu berbahaya untuk menerjunkanmu sendirian ke laut."

"Ah, _come on, Dad_. Umurku sekarang sudah kepala dua. Aku merasa tertantang untuk berlayar sendiri."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kapalku dibawa oleh seorang bocah kemarin sore tanpa pengawasan."

Arthur masih bersikeras. Dan Putrajaya sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu. Pria beralis tebal itu kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, dan Putrajaya membalas kediaman ayahnya dengan tetap duduk di tempat sambil bermain-main dengan globe kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Alfred F. Jones, _second mate_ Arthur datang dan membawa beberapa dokumen. Menyapa Putrajaya dengan akrab dan mengeluh bahwa semakin mendekati pesta ulang tahun untuk raja, semakin sibuk dirinya. Dan betapa dia ingin kembali berlayar untuk berdagang dan bukannya mengurusi urusan kerajaan.

Tidak menghiraukan curahan hati Alfred, Putrajaya kembali berujar pada Arthur, "_Dad,_ jika kau tidak mau meminjamkan kapalmu, baik. Tak apa, aku bisa cari kapal sendiri. Tapi, bolehkah kau meminjamkan Alfred padaku?"

"Heh?" Pemuda yang juga merangkap sebagai seketaris untuk Arthur tersebut menoleh pada Putrajaya. Dia bertanya, "Kau mau berlayar sendiri, Putrajaya? Aku tak keberatan menemanimu. Yah, karena pada dasarnya aku lebih berpengalaman daripada Thomas dalam berlayar. Kau tak akan menyesal membawaku turut serta. Tenang saja, aku tipe seorang pahlawan yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat kau kesusahan. Tidak sepe—"

"Tidak. Tidak kapalku. Tidak awakku. Tidak semuanya. Kau tetap di rumah selama aku di rumah. Berlayar jika kemudian aku berlayar."

"Tapi, kau mengijinkanku berlayar bersama Thomas dulu," rajuk Putrajaya.

"Itu berbeda. Thomas, ya Thomas. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku tahu dia sejak dia masih menggunakan popok," ujar Arthur masih dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Tak mau kalah, Putrajaya melawan, "Tapi, kau juga mengenal Alfred sejak dia kecil."

Alfred sudah dianggap Putrajaya seperti kakaknya sendiri, karena sebelum Arthur menikah dengan Dewi Nusantara, Alfred sudah menjadi anak asuh bagi Arthur.

"Alfred itu baru keluar dari pintu bau kencur kemarin. Dia belum seberpengalaman Thomas dan aku. Bahkan kau masih bisa mencium bau popoknya yang kemarin di lepas."

Alfred protes, tapi Arthur tidak memperdulikan protesan anak adopsinya tersebut. Dia sibuk membaca-baca dokumennya. Kesal karena terus menerus ditolak, Putrajaya keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Berkata pada Herlangga yang memang menunggu di luar ruangan, "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan _Dad_, kita tetap berlayar ke Port Royale. Aku tak peduli kita masih memiliki 4 awak atau kurang dari itu. Berenam, sudah cukup untuk melintasi samudera atau apapun itu."

Herlangga masih diam di tempat menunggu perintah selanjutnya. "Persiapkan semua hal untuk perlayaran minggu depan. Jangan sampai ada yang kurang atau apapun."

Mengangguk pada Tuan Mudanya, dan dia kemudian pergi saat itu juga. Melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan.

"Herlangga-kun benar-benar hebat, ya? Dimana kau menemukannya, Putra?"

Putrajaya mendelik pada Sakura yang muncul di sampingnya begitu Herlangga pergi. Mata cokelatnya beralih pada globe yang dia bawa dan teringat kembali malam dimana Herlangga menceritakan sebuah dongeng padanya. Pada malam itu juga, Herlangga pun menceritakan masa lalu Herlangga. Semua tentangnya, juga pemikiran pengembara itu tentang dia yang mencurigai Putrajaya sebagai adiknya.

'Dia seorang Gandharwa. Wajar saja dia sehebat itu. Dia bukan manusia biasa toh, pada dasarnya.'

"Herlangga bukan benda yang bisa ditemukan atau semacamnya," tegur Putrajaya.

Putrajaya sendiri senang jika ternyata dia adalah adik dari Herlangga. Senang bukan kepalang, malah. Tapi di sisi hatinya yang lain, ada sedikit kegelisahan tanpa sebab jika dia memang adik Herlangga.

"_Aku tidak ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Sosokku yang sekarang membuatku harus bisa menahan hasratku untuk mencintaimu, yang seorang manusia. Aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai manusia meskipun hatiku terus menerus menyerukan rasa cintaku setiap kali aku bersamamu."_

Putrajaya tak bisa melupakan kata-kata itu. Kalimat yang diujarkan oleh Herlangga, yang membuatnya sangat kesal pun sedih.

Entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Putrajaya?"

"_Mom_, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Sakura mengelus lembut pundak Putrajaya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang hangat. "Perlu _Mom_ temani? Memijat bagian-bagian tubuhmu yang lelah? _Mom_ sudah lumayan lama tidak berbicara berdua saja denganmu, _Son_."

"Tadi malam kita sudah melakukannya, _Mom_," tegur Putrajaya. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan dan membimbing Putrajaya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang santai. Sambil berjalan, sesekali Putrajaya melemparkan pertanyaan, "Hei, apakah _Mom_ akan tetap memakai kimono ketika pesta di istana nanti? Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihat _Mom_ memakai gaun. Sewaktu pernikahanmu dengan _Dad _pun, kau memakai kimono. _Mom_, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke Cina sambil memakai baju yang sedang tren di sana. Aku suka melihat pakaian wanita Cina. Oh ya, bagaimana jika _Mom_ ikut denganku berlayar dan kau memakai baju seperti bajak laut? Pasti keren sekali. _Mom _suka kimono yang terbuat dari kain apa?" Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Sakura dengan tawa ringan dan jawaban yang seadanya.

"_Mom_?" panggil Putrajaya ketika mereka lama terdiam dengan kesibukan masing-masing di ruangan santai. Dia kembali meneruskan, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Menurut _Mom_, agaman manakah yang paling benar di antara jutaan agama yang ada di dunia ini? Benarkah Tuhan, Malaikat, Dewa-Dewi dan semua kekuatan mereka itu ada? Maksudku, memang terkadang ada kejadian yang begitu mustahil dan tidak masuk di akal pikiran manusia. Tapi—"

"Lihat siapa yang datang, Putrajaya. Herlangga-kun, kerjamu cepat sekali." Tiba-tiba Sakura menginterupsi kata-kata Putrajaya begitu dilihatnya Herlangga memasuki ruang santai tempat mereka berada. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Putrajaya, Herlangga-kun? Baiklah, akan kuberikan kalian privasi."

Sakura berdiri dan cepat-cepat ingin pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi, Putrajaya buru-buru menyusul wanita berambut hitam tersebut, "_Mom_, bagaimana pertanyaanku tadi?"

Semula Sakura terlihat enggan menjawab. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia tersenyum pada Putrajaya, "_Mom_ tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Putra. Tuhan selalu ada di hati mereka yang mempercayai Tuhan. Kau memilih percaya pada Tuhan dan Dewa yang mana, itu terserah piliha hatimu kaerna tidak ada keterpaksaan dalam menganut sebuah kepercayaan. Jika seseorang masih ragu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya akan agama yang dia anut, semakin orang itu dewasa, maka dia akan menemukan jawaban hatinya sendiri."

Putrajaya terdiam. Sakura meneruskan, "Namun, jika sampai mati orang itu tak jua menemukan kepercaan mana yang sesuai dengan kata hatinya, percayalah, orang itu adalah orang paling tersesat dan paling malang yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Dan _Mom_ harap, engkau bukan salah satu dari orang-orang yang tersesat itu, _Son_."

.

Putrajaya menamai kapal tipe Galleonnya dengan sebutan Getih Dharma. Semua awaknya—minus Herlangga—penasaran arti dari nama itu karena Putrajaya merahasiakannya saat mereka bertanya, "Bahasa apa itu? Apa artinya?"

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh Putrajaya, kala malam telah larut dan pesta yang berlangsung di istana kerajaan semakin meriah, saat itulah mereka mengangkat jangkar. Meskipun tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang tuanya dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat tentang kepergiannya. Juga surat untuk pamannya, Ernest Kirkland bahwa dia membawa serta trio BYE bersamanya.

Tak banyak kesulitan bagi Getih Dharma ketika pelayaran, dan Putrajaya begitu penuh akan syukur karena ketika mereka berangkat, cuaca sangat bagus, seperti perkiraan Putrajaya. Dengan tambahan, sedikit bantuan dari Herlangga yang membuat kabut tebal ketika mereka akan berpapasan dengan kapal-kapal lain, sehingga kemungkinan mereka akan ditemukan oleh bajak laut adalah sangat sedikit sekali.

Putrajaya memandangi langit malam ke dua puluh satu sejak mereka berlayar bersama. Angin pasat bertiup, cukup kencang. Dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Putrajaya. Semua awak dapat sedikit bersantai meskipun kapal tidak menurunkan jangkar, dan Benjamin hanya perlu memastikan kapal tetap berada di jalurnya.

"Malam yang indah, Tuan?" Herlangga menghampiri tuan mudanya yang duduk di geladak. Tangan Herlangga membawa sebuah botol yang menjadi penyebab alis saudagar muda itu nyaris menyatu. "Apa itu?"

Mengerti pertanyaan Putrajaya, Herlangga mengangkat tangannya untuk menyejajarkan matanya dengan botol itu. Dan dia menjawab, "Ini? Rum. Yong Soo berkata bahwa ini adalah minuman terbaik jika kita berada di laut. Karena itu, saya ingin meminumnya bersama-sama dengan Tuan."

Putrajaya menadahkan tangannya, meminta rum itu. Tanpa kecurigaan sedikit pun, pelayannya tersebut menyerahkan botolnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa sesudah dia mengalihtangankannya, botol itu segera dilempar Putrajaya jauh ke laut.

"Tung... kenapa?"

Mendelik dengan kesal, Putrajaya berujar, "Aku tak ingin ada seorang pun mabuk di atas kapalku. Terlebih lagi kau! Aku akan membuang semua rum yang dibawa oleh Yong Soo. Orang itu benar-benar membawa prilaku negatif untuk awak kapal ini."

Herlangga hanya diam mendengar ujaran kesal Putrajaya, sedangkan Benjamin yang ada di anjungan di atas mereka hanya tersenyum pada sang pengembara saat mata Herlangga meliriknya. Benjamin tak ingin ikut campur permasalahan kedua orang yang serupa tersebut.

"Lima hari lagi, kita mungkin akan sampai di Nevis dan akan berlabuh di sana untuk mencari air. Dan kemudian setelah itu, kita akan kembali berlayar ke Port Royal."

"Itu jika kita tidak ketahuan oleh angkatan laut Inggris yang telah menunggu di Port Royal, Tuan."

Pandangan mata heran yang didapati Herlangga atas perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Merogoh saku kemeja kuningnya, dan menyerahkan surat yang dia ambil dari sana sambil berujar, "Baru saja seekor merpati datang dan membawa surat itu. Ditulis tangan oleh Yao Wang perihal Tuan Besar Arthur yang marah besar atas kepergian anda. Dan sekarang beliau tengah mencari dan ingin membawa pulang anda. Dan dengan bantuan Raja, hampir seluruh awak kapal berbendera Inggris dan para _tubeccer _akan mengenali dan membawa anda pulang kembali ke Inggris. Selebaran tentang kita pun ternyata sudah menyebar ke segala tempat. Kita adalah buronan sekarang."

Mata Putrajaya bergerak dengan cepat mengikuti arah tulisan. Dan begitu selesai, dia menggeram dengan kesal, "Si alis tebal itu."

Tangannya menggenggam kuat kertas suratnya, dan geram kemarahan tak henti keluar dari mulutnya, "Dia memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah seorang bajak laut. Brengsek."

Herlangga diam melihat Tuan mudanya berjalan hilir mudik di depannya. Alisnya semakin terlihat menyatu, menggambarkan kebingungan yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda cerdas tersebut. "Port Royal sekarang ada di dalam genggaman Inggris. Begitupun Nevis. Aku bisa segera dikenali jika aku ke daratan."

Putrajaya berhenti dari jalan mondar-mandirnya, dan kini menghampiri pagar kapal, memandangi laut sambil dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat bibir pagarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali lagi berjalan ke arah Herlangga, "Tak bisakah kau menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi seperti engkau dulu yang mengubah rupaku saat kita pergi menemui Yao Wang?"

Menggeleng, tatapan Herlangga penuh dengan penyesalan. "Saya bisa mengubah rupa Tuan Muda. Tapi, yang lain pun sedang dalam pencarian dan saya tak bisa mengubah rupa mereka semua. Saya menyadari kekuatan saya masih belum stabil."

"Kecuali, Putrajaya—" Benjamin yang juga turut mendengar kerisauan Putrajaya berucap, "—kita berlabuh di Tortuga dan Herlangga pergi ke Port Royal di temani seorang lagi dari kita untuk membebaskan Hyung Soo. Dan begitu selesai, mereka bisa menyusul kita di Tortuga. Dan, dari sana kita berlayar kembali. Ke Ratna mutu-manikammu."

"Tidak. Jangan Tortuga. Aku benci tempat itu." Putrajaya menggeleng, menolak. "Santo Domingo. Sudah kuputuskan. Santo Domingo-lah tujuan kita."

"Tapi di sana wilayah kekuasaan Spanyol," tegur Herlangga.

"Masih lebih baik daripada Denmark di Charlotte Amalie. Aku benci Skandinavia."

Herlangga dan Benjamin saling bertatapan sebelum sang juru kemudi berkata, "Yeah. Kau kaptennya."

Malam itu juga, Putrajaya mengajak lima awaknya untuk membicarakan hal itu. Menugaskan Herlangga dan Yong Soo untuk pergi ke Port Royal dan menjemput Hyung Soo berserta yang lain.

"Dengan sekoci, berapa hari kau bisa sampai di Port Royal?" tanya Putrajaya pada Herlangga. Menatap langit sejenak, dia kemudian memandangi Putrajaya lagi, "Dua hari. Dengan persediaan air yang cukup."

Putrajaya dengan terang-terangan menceritakan tentang diri Herlangga pada Benjamin, Hakkul, Alex dan Yong Soo di hari pertama mereka memulai perjalanan mereka. Sehingga, ketika Herlangga mengatakan kesanggupannya untuk pergi ke Port Royal dengan sekoci malam itu juga dan kemudian bertemu dengannya di Santo Domingo empat hari kemudian, mereka tidak terkejut.

"Aku iri sekali padamu, da ze," aku Yong Soo ketika mereka berdua sudah berpisah dari Getih Dharma dan sudah jauh dari kapal hingga cahayanya pun tak terlihat lagi. Herlangga tak menanggapi kata-kata Yong Soo dan memandangi ke arah depan mereka yang gelap.

Yong Soo seharusnya menjadi juru mudi perahu di sekoci kecil mereka. Tapi, ketika pemuda berdarah Asia itu berujar bahwa dia lelah, Herlangga yang mengambil alih kemudi perahu dan menyilakan orang yang selalu menggunakan Hanbok itu untuk istirahat.

Dan saat Yong Soo tidur itulah dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempercepat laju sekoci.

"Ya ampun!"

Itulah kata-kata serta seruan pertama yang didengar Herlangga saat Yong Soo terbangun keesokan harinya. Mata cokelat pemuda itu menatap pulau-pulau tak berpenghuni yang mereka lewati, "Sebentar lagi kita akan melewati Nevis, da ze? Atau jangan-jangan kita sudah melaluinya, da ze? Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan selama semalaman, Herlangga? Jika saat ini aku tak mengalaminya sendiri dan hanya mendengarkan cerita orang lain, aku takkan percaya ini, da ze. Awas beting."

Herlangga mengemudian perahu kecilnya tersebut, menghindari gundukan pasir yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Kemudian dia menanggapi pertanyaan Yong Soo, "Batara Baruna bersama kita."

.

Sepeninggal Herlangga dan Yong Soo ternyata berakibat fatal bagi Getih Dharma dan awaknya. Putrajaya tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya sesaat setelah matahari terbit dan ternyata mereka sudah dihadang oleh sebuah kapal berbendera Jolly Roger. Getih Dharma yang hanya berawakkan 4 orang dan kesemuanya adalah pelaut kelas hijau, jelas tidak mungkin bisa menghindari bahkan menang melawan para bajak laut tersebut.

"Alex! Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk melamun! Persiapkan kanon, peluru! Hancurkan mereka!" teriak Putrajaya keras bercampur kesal. Alexis yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak diam ikut kesal, "Aku tahu! Tapi, berharap saja agar kita bisa memenangkan—atau setidaknya menghindari—pertempuran ini hanya dengan dua kanon."

Gusar, tentu saja itulah yang dirasakan Putrajaya sekarang. Dia lupa, seperginya Herlangga dari Getih Dharma, kabut yang menutupi kapal mereka juga perlahan mulai menipis dan hilang sama sekali ketika terkena cahaya matahari.

Kapal bajak laut itu bertiang tiga dan terlihat besar. Tidak semua layarnya terkembang sempurna, tapi gerakan mereka cukup menguntungkan karena dibantu oleh angin, berbeda dengan Getih Dharma yang berlayar menentang angin.

"Ben! Jangan kau berani mengubah haluan kapal!" teriak Putrajaya lagi saat disadarinya angin berubah arah.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri ke kapal itu, Putrajaya?" tanya Benjamin heran. Putrajaya hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Benjamin mendelik kesal pada akhirnya dan bergumam mengalah, "Kau kaptennya."

Hakkul membantu sang juru kanon, mengarahkan mulut kanon ke arah depan. Masing-masing tangan Hakkul dan Alexis memegang pemantik untuk siap menembakkan peluru. Keempat sekawan itu gugup, dan Putrajayalah yang berkeringat paling banyak di antara mereka semua. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mengomando perang di laut, karena biasanya dia hanya melihat Thomas dan ayahnya yang memimpin hal-hal seperti ini.

"Putrajaya?" panggil Hakkul gemetaran begitu kedua kapal semakin dekat. Sedangkan wajah Alexis yang berdiri di tepian geladak lainnya terlihat tegang juga bersemangat karena dia berhadapan dengan bajak laut.

Kedua kapal itu masing-masing awaknya terdiam dan hanya deburan gelombang laut yang mengetuk-ngetuk lambung kapallah yang terdengar. Kecepatan kedua kapal pun tak berubah dari sebelumnya dan tetap melaju, menantang masing-masing lawan. Layar kapal itu berwarna hitam, dan Putrajaya—yang berdiri di anjungan kapal—dapat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di cucur. Pria berambut cokelat berantakan itu tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggan sekaligus kepercayaan diri, memberitahu kepada lawannya bahwa dia siap menenggelamkan kapalnya dalam hitungan detik.

Kira-kira jarak kedua kapal hampir mencapat 100 meter, tiba-tiba sebuah kanon meluncur dari kapal berbendera hitam. Namun sayangnya—atau memang sengaja—tembakan itu luput, dan menggempur laut yang berada satu meter dari Getih Dharma. Nyaris.

Dan tembakan itu menjadi perintah tak terucap bagi Alexis dan Hakkul, dan keduanya sama-sama menyalakan pemantik di saat yang bersamaan ketika peluru pertama para bajak laut menyentuh air.

Tembakan Hakkul mengenai tepian kapal, sedangkan peluru Alexis lebih beruntung lagi. Dia berhasil menyobek salah satu layar hitamnya yang terkembang dan merusak lantai geladak kapal itu.

Tapi, belasan peluru balasan dengan cepat meluncur ke arah kapal yang lebih kecil dari kapal pengikut arus angin. Menghancurkan bagian-bagian tubuh Getih Dharma, lantai geladak, dinding palka, pagar kapal, dan sebagainya.

Dan barulah Putrajaya menyadari bahwa taktik yang dipakainya adalah salah ketika kapal bajak laut itu dengan mudahnya sedikit mengubah haluan dan kini telah berada di samping Getih Dharma. Kapal itu terlihat begitu nyata dan tampak sangat besar di mata keempat awak Getih Dharma. Dengan mudahnya, beberapa bajak laut berlompatan dari kapal besar tersebut ke Getih Dharma, dan mereka semua berteriak nyaring.

Putrajaya tak menduga bahwa yang ke kapalnya hanyalah lima orang, sedangkan awak lainnya tetap berada di atas kapal. Berdiri di tepiannya dengan wajah-wajah yang seram sambil memandangi kelima orang perwakilan mereka yang turun ke kapal korban.

Salah satu dari mereka berlima adalah orang yang Putrajaya lihat sebelumnya berdiri di haluan kapal.

"Yare? Seperti yang kulihat, awaknya hanya empat orang pemuda malang yang gemetar ketakutan." Pria itu mendekati Putrajaya yang kini berdiri di geladak. Alexis memberkan perlawanan pada salah seorang yang menodongkan pedang padanya, tapi ternyata kekuatannya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk bisa menumbangkan pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit kecoklatan tersebut.

Dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya kembar, berjalan ke arah Benjamin yang masih ada di ruang kemudi dan dengan mudahnya memasangkan rantai di tangannya. Begitu pula pada Hakkul dan Alexis yang kini terbaring lemah di lantai karena dia kalah.

Semula Putrajaya menolak, tapi melihat senyuman ganjil yang diberikan oleh pria yang diduganya adalah kapten dari bajak laut tersebut, dia terpaksa membiarkan dua tangannya terkekang oleh rantai.

Keempat kawannya pergi menelusuri isi Getih Dharma, dan yang menjaga Putrajaya dan awaknya adalah sang kapten. Berjalan pelan memutari keempat tawanannya, orang itu berhenti tepat di depan Putrajaya.

"Uhm? Bukankah kau Kirkland? Putra Kirkland, bukan? Aku sering melihatmu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahmu setiap kali aku menyerang kapal kalian. Kau lupa aku? Ya ampun, kau sudah besar sekarang. Lihat tinggimu sekarang. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau hanya setinggi dada ayahmu. Nah? Kau ingat aku?"

"Aku tak sudi mengingat nama bajak laut. Tidak satu orang pun. Aku tak sudi."

Untuk sejenak, ekspresi orang itu berubah menjadi sedih, tapi di detik berikutnya kembali ceria dengan senyuman yang sama, "Kalau begitu, kau pasti pernah mendengar namaku? Mungkin ayahmu pernah menyebut namaku sebaga orang yang palng dia musuhi di lautan? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo? Kapten dari Dido. Ayolah, ingat aku. Aku saja tahu kau, juga rumor tentang kau yang nantinya juga akan menjadi pedagang sukses seperti ayahmu."

Putrajaya meludahi Antonio, dan atas perbuatannya tersebut, dia mendapat seruan marah dari awak Antonio yang masih ada di kapal mereka, Dido. Sedangkan Antonio sendiri masih tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar-benar bersemangat, ya? Seperti ayahmu. Como hijo, como padre."

Keempat temannya keluar dari palka dan di tangan mereka terdapat banyak barang berharga milik Putrajaya serta barang-barang pangan dan yang lainnya. Dan dengan takjub Antonio berkata, "Kau membawa banyak barang seperti ini? Mau kau jual ke Karibia, aye? Ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti lima belas peluru yang sudah ditembakkan, benar bukan, Lovi?"

Mata jenakanya melirik salah seorang dari si kembar yang menggotong sekarung cokelat keluar dari palka. Dengan kesal, pemuda itu menghempaskan karung yang dia bawa ke atas lantai, "Jangan panggil aku Lovi, bastardo! Dan, kalian!" teriaknya sambil memelototi awak yang ada di Dido, "Kemari kalian, para pengecut sialan. Bawa semua barang-barang ini! Aku tak bisa menyihir seluruh isi palka untuk berjalan mengikutiku dengan sendirinya, kalian tidak berguna!"

Seorang lagi si kembar keluar dari palka dengan cepat dan berlompat-lompat kecil. Ujarnya, "Ve~. ¡Capitan! Lihat apa yang kutemukan, ve~."

Sebuah gulungan yang begitu dikenali oleh Putrajaya adalah dokumen yang berisi rangkuman yang dibuat olehnya tentang semua keterangan dan informasi mengenai El Dorado.

Hanya dengan membaca judul, Antonio tertawa dan tidak sanggup membaca isinya. Katanya mengejek, "El Dorado? Jadi kalian akan mencari tempat itu?" Tidak hanya tawanya, pandangan gelinya tertuju satu arah ke mata Putrajaya, "Tidak ada tempat itu, señor. Kami berpuluh-puluh kali melewati tempat yang diceritakan di sini. Tapi, tak pernah kami temukan pulau satu pun di perbatasan Pasifik dan Hindia. Siapapun yang sudah memberi kalian informasi ini, kau sudah seratus persen ditipu."

Putrajaya tidak menanggapi kata-kata Antonio dan hanya memandang kesal orang yang sudah menertawakannya itu. Dia sudah terbiasa diremehkan. Tapi, ini adalah kali pertama dia diejek oleh seorang yang baginya sangat rendah, bahkan lebih rendah darinya.

Menyadari tatapan tak suka Putrajaya, Antonio menghentikan tawanya. Namun senyuman lebarnya masih menghiasi wajah kecoklatannya, "Yah. Tapi, jika kau masih begitu bersemangat, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan, 'Semoga saja kau lebih beruntung dariku'."

Dia menepuk pelan pundak Putrajaya, dan berbalik ke titian papan yang menghubungkan kapalnya dengan Getih Dharma. Satu persatu, bajak laut yang tadinya masih berada di Dido turun ke Getih Dharma dan membantu memindahkan barang rampasan sebelum kena marah Lovino untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Akan kita apakan mereka? Bunuh? Biarkan kedinginan di lautan?" tanya Lovino. Meskipun dia berbicara pada Antonio, matanya tak lepas dari pengawasan pemindahan barang yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya. Satu orang saja dilihatnya bermalasan, semburan amarah akan diberikan Lovino dengan senang hati.

"Aye, Lovi? Aku seharusnya tidak perlu memberi hati pada putra dari orang yang selalu gagal kurampok kapalnya itu. Tapi..., sepertinya Kirkland yang ini sedikit lebih menarik daripada ayahnya." Antonio melirik Putrajaya yang berada sedikit jauh darinya di belakang. "Aku akan memikirkan tindakan lain untuk mereka."

Dia berjalan meniti papannya. Lovino dengan berbalik dan menyeret rantai yang menghubungkan Putrajaya dan ketiga kawannya dan menyuruh keempatnya mengikuti langkah Antonio sementara dia sendiri berjalan di belakang mereka berempat.

Selesai semua barang dipindahkapalkan, Antonio bersandaran di pagar kapal sambil menatap Getih Dharma. Katanya pada Putrajaya yang kini terikat di foretop bersama tiga lainnya, "Kapal kalian baru, ya? Aku masih bisa mencium bau damarnya."

Tidak mendapat jawaban, kali ini punggungnya bersandaran pada kapal dan dia menghadap Putrajaya yang masih memperlihatkan wajah penuh kebenciannya. Tidak lama, dia melirik Lovino dan Feliciano yang datang dengan membawa gentong-gentong mesiu di tangan mereka. Melotot tidak percaya, Putrajaya akhirnya berkata, "Kalian ingin menghancurkannya? Aku baru berlayar dengannya 22 hari yang lalu."

"Diam kau, sialan." Lovino menendang perut Putrajaya saat dia melewati pemuda itu. Feliciano yang mengikuti di belakang sang kakak memperlihatkan wajah turut bersimpati pada korban tendangan Lovino. "Sayangnya, kami sudah punya dua kapal, ve~. Meskipun kapal kalian dijual, mungkin tak akan memberi untung banyak karena akibat dari serangan kami, kapal kalian banyak mengalami kerusakan, ve~. Lagipula, sekarang yang menjadi madona adalah frigates dan bukan galleons, ve~."

Antonio mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata Feliciano. "Tapi, aku heran padamu, lho. Kalian ingin ke El Dorado melalui Pasifik? Bukan dari Hindia? Memangnya kalian berangkat dari mana? Inggris?"

Putrajaya bungkam.

Meskipun tidak mendapat jawaban, Antonio masih terus berbicara pada Putrajaya. Sedangkan dua awak kembarnya menebar bubuk mesiu dan memasang dinamit di beberapa tempat di Getih Dharma. "Tapi aku kagum pada kalian, lho. Dari Inggris berlayar dengan selamat hampir mencapai Karibia. Apa tidak ada bajak laut di Samudera Hindia sana? Apa kami adalah yang pertama kali kalian temui?"

"Dari barang bawaan mereka, sepertinya masih ada dua orang lagi yang ikut? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?" komentar salah seorang awak berambut hitam. Dia juga salah satu dari lima orang yang menggeledah Getih Dharma tadi. Antonio menanggapi, "He? Lalu, mana yang dua orang lagi? Apa mereka kalian tinggalkan? Mereka mengkhianati kalian?"

"Tak pernah ada pengkhianat di sekitarku. Anggap saja kau beruntung karena ketika kalian menemukan kami, mereka tidak bersama kami saat ini," ucap Putrajaya sebal. Dia masih sangat kesal pada banyak hal. Pada Antonio yang selalu menanyainya, pada Lovino dan Feliciano yang akan menghancurkan kapalnya, pada Dido—kapal milik Antonio—karena sudah mempertemukannya dengan para bajak laut itu, dan pada dirinya sendiri yang berpikiran begitu pendek tanpa perencanaan kemarin malam.

Mesiu sudah ditebar, dinamit sudah dipasang. Kapal bajak laut mereka menjauhi Getih Dharma yang belum berumur satu tahun tersebut. Dan ketika sudah berada di jarak yang aman, Antonio memberi komando pada Anton Nikolov—si rambut hitam—untuk menembakkan peluru api ke arah kapal itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kapal dari kayu ek itu berwarna merah dan dihiasi lidah-lidah api.

"Bajak laut brengsek," gumam Putrajaya. Lovino menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Putrajaya dan berkata dengan sangat kesal pada sang Kapten, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan orang ini tetap berada di kapalnya saja agar dia mati bersama kapal lambannya itu?"

"Karena itu tidak manusiawi, Lovi," kata Antonio. Dia mendekati Putrajaya, mengelus pelan bekas tamparan Lovino di pipi sang saudagar muda dan membuat Lovino mendecih sangat kesal. Dan kekesalannya menumpuk kala Putrajaya kembali meludahi sang kapten. Begitu ingin dia menghajar Putrajaya lagi sebelum ditahan oleh Antonio. Kapten bajak laut itu justru tertawa-tawa, "Menarik. Pemuda ini menarik sekali, Lovi. Lihat matanya yang cerdas ini. Biar kutanya, apa keahlianmu, Kirkland muda?"

Putrajaya kembali tidak menjawab. Feliciano mengamati Putrajaya dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, "Capitan benar, ve~. Lihat lehernya, dia pasti suka sekali membaca buku. Biar kutebak, mualim?"

Tahu akan sia-sia bertanya pada Putrajaya, Antonio beralih pada Hakkul yang ada di sebelahnya, "Jadi señor, apa keahlian capitanmu ini?"

Hakkul sebenarnya juga ogah-ogahan menjawab jika dia tidak mengakui bahwa tatapan galak Lovino yang berdiri di belakang Antonio ternyata bisa mengalahkan kesarkastikan Putrajaya. Takut-takut pemuda itu menjawab, "N... navigator, sir."

"Aye? Kau benar, Feli~. Dia memang seorang mualim. Kau memang jenius."

Feliciano terlihat girang, dan Lovino hanya membuang wajah dengan kesal ke arah lain. Tidak memperdulikan kesenangan sang adik.

"Sebenarnya, sirrah!" Putrajaya berujar setelah muak mendengan pujian tak berguna yang diberikan Antonio kepada Feliciano. Tapi panggilannya kepada Antonio membuat diam hampir seluruh awak. "—aku setuju dengan pendapat awakmu untuk meninggalkanku terbakar di kapalku. Aku tak sudi menginjakkan kakiku di atas kapal kotor dan menjijikkan ini."

Kata-kata Putrajaya diucapkan dengan nada tinggi, dan penuh akan kebencian. Membawa amarah semua awak kapal—kecuali Antonio. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana geramnya Lovino karena terpancing kata-kata tawanannya itu.

"Sayangnya, señor, kami sedang membutuhkan seorang mualim di kapal ini."

"Ve~. Capitan memerlukan waktu satu bulan untuk pergi ke Barbadoss dari Martinico," adu Feliciano. Antonio hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa-tawa tidak jelas dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jadi, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Bergabung? Menjadi bajak laut, maksudmu? Aku lebih baik mati di makan hitu daripada menjadi salah satu dari bajak laut kotor seperti kalian. Bloody pirates."

Tatapan mata Antonio memancarkan kekaguman. Serunya pada awak yang ada di dekatnya, "Lihat. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menemui orang sepertinya. Biasanya, tawanan kita selalu berkata, '¡No me mate!' dengan wajah memohon dan memelas. Kau berbeda, ya?"

Antonio berjalan di depan Putrajaya, tiga langkah ke kiri dan kemudian tiga langkah ke kanan hingga lima kali dengan tangan kanannya yang memegangi dagunya. "Sebenarnya, filibustero tak mengenal kata penolakan. Tidak, bukan kami saja. Angkatan laut Inggris pun begitu, kudengar. Kau pernah dengar sebutan pemaksaan awak yang selalu dilakukan oleh para angkatan laut Inggris. Kau pernah dengar, aye?"

Dan saat ini, Alexis begitu berharap Putrajaya mengubah pemikirannya tentang bajak laut dan mau menerima penawaran dari Antonio. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Putrajaya dan Antonio saling berbalas pandangan mata. Mata Antonio di baca oleh Putrajaya, begitu mengharapkan kesediaan putra Kirkland tersebut. Tapi, sang pemuda masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan Antonio tahu itu dari tatapan mata segembur tanah itu. "Sampai mati pun, aku tak pernah mau menjadi bagian dari kalian."

Mengusap dagunya yang bersih, Antonio bergumam, "Hm? Silakan. Silakan kau mau berkata apapun. Berlayar bersama kami mungkin akan membuat pikiranmu berubah. Dan tentu saja, berlayar di sini tidak gratis." Dia menatap mata cokelat Putrajaya dengan jenaka dari jarak dekat selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia berbalik pada para awaknya, "Jadi, siapa yang ingin menjadi orang yang akan memperkenalkan kapal ini pada Kirkland junior?"

Lovino tentu saja yang pertama kali mengajukan diri. Senyumannya penuh akan ancaman kepada Putrajaya, dia berujar, "Aku, Capitan. Aku tak keberatan memperkenalkan segala seluk beluk Dido tercinta kita kepada anak anjing raja."

Antonio sedikit khawatir. Dia menoleh pada awaknya yang lain, "Selain Lovi, ada yang mau?"

Tapi rupanya, awak lain lumayan segan—takut lebih tepatnya—pada Lovino. Feliciano mengangkat tangannya untuk beberapa detik, tapi segera turun karena tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang kakak.

Antonio mendesah pasrah. Dia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Merasa di atas angin, Lovino mengambil pecut bercabang sembilan yang selalu tergantung di sabuknya. Katanya pada Putrajaya, "Kau kenal benda ini? Benda buatan angkatan laut Inggris sialan. Kau pernah merasakan sakitnya? Aku pernah. Kita lihat, seberapa tangguh orang Inggris mendapat hukuman dari senjata mereka sendiri."

Memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pening, Antonio kemudian buru-buru mencegah Lovino. "Tidak, Lovi. Tidak. Kenapa kau tidak bersikap sedikit lebih lembut sekali saja. Kau bisa menakut-nakutinya. Tanpa cambuk. Ya ampun, aku ketakutan. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku merasa ngeri, Lovi. Simpan, Lovi. Tak bisakah kau lihat semua buluku berdiri ketakutan?"

"Diam, bastardo! Biar kuajarkan mulut orang ini agar dia bisa menjaga setiap ucapan dan perbuatannya."

Putrajaya terlihat menikmati kemarahan Lovino. Seringai meremehkannya entah sejak kapan terukir begitu jelas di wajahnya. Dan tanpa seorang pun duga, dia meludahi Lovino, yang tentu saja mendapat amukan besar dari pemuda ahoge tersebut.

Sebelum Lovino melecutkan cambuknya—atau yang paling parah menarik pedangnya dan menusuk perut Putrajaya langsung—Antonio buru-buru menyuruh awaknya yang lain untuk memindahkan Putrajaya dan tiga kawannya ke kurungan, dan memberi peringatan kepada siapapun yang melihat Lovino mendekati tawanan mereka, diharapkan untuk segera mencegahnya sebelum kemungkinan terburuk dan tak diinginkan oleh Antonio terjadi.

"Bagus. Tidak ada Herlangga, tidak ada kapal, tidak ada petunjuk, tidak ada rencana. Kita habis."

Putrajaya begitu gusar. Dia tak bisa duduk tenang di dalam selnya, dan terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ketiga temannya. Alexis yang sedari mereka dimasukkan ke kurungan selalu merasa kesal pada Putrajaya terlihat semakin masam wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaran Antonio dan justru berlaku kurang ajar pada orang yang disebut Lovino itu?" protes Alexis akhirnya keluar. Putrajaya berhenti dari hilir mudiknya tepat di depan Alexis yang berdiri. Dia menunduk, merendahkan kawan berkulit kecokelatannya itu, "Ho? Apa kau menyesali perbuatanku yang menolak ajakan mereka? Apa itu membuatmu sedih dan ingin menangis? Aku lupa, kau memang ingin jadi bajak laut, benar bukan? Cita-cita yang menyedihkan."

"Diam kau, brengsek." Alexis ingin berdiri dan menghantam Putrajaya, namun segera dicegah oleh Benjamin yang duduk di sampingnya. Hakkul yang ada di sisi lain Benjamin hanya diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapaknya. Dia terus-terusan bergumam, "Maafkan kami, _father_. Maafkan aku, _father_. Karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Karena sudah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku, _father_. Aku ingin pulang, _father_."

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi bagian dari mereka, kenapa engkau justru diam dan bukannya memohon, menciumi kaki kotor dan menjijikkan mereka satu per satu? Membujuk dengan tangisan? Dan, bahkan jika perlu, dengan tubuhmu agar mereka menerimamu menjadi awak?"

"Kau..." Alexis benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Dia begitu ingin menghajar pemuda itu. Sangat ingin. Tapi, entahlah. Kata hatinya lebih memilih untuk diam dan tetap mengalah pada putra tunggal dan satu-satunya penerus bagi keluarga Kirkland tersebut—mengingat baik Scott, Wayne, maupun Ernest tak memiliki keturunan sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Putrajaya! Kukatakan padamu, kau licik, brengsek yang paling brengsek dan orang tak tahu terima kasih pertama dan terakhir yang pernah kukenal."

Tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Alexis, Putrajaya mendekati jendela dan menatap lautan biru di luar sana.

"Menangis. Menangislah kau, Intan Payung! Meraung, berteriaklah kau memanggil nama pangeranmu. Siapa tahu pelayan setiamu itu bisa mendengar suaramu dan menjemputmu dengan segera."

Tak suka pada kata-kata Alexis, dengan cepat Putrajaya menyambar kerah kaus yang dipakai pemuda itu. "Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku, brengsek."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukan bosku. Kau bukan rajaku. Kau bukan Tuhanku. Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghormati dan menjaga ucapanku terhadapmu."

Putrajaya merasa bahwa Alexis membalas kata-katanya tadi. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, ingin membalas ucapan kurang ajar Alexis ketika dia mendengar suara sepatu bergesper besar milik Antonio.

"¡Hola! Apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian? Tidak? Baiklah, aku ingin berbincang-bincang lagi padamu, Kirkland Junior. Hm, aku sangat menyayangkan engkau tak bisa ikut berlayar bersama kami. Bahkan menjadi tawanan pun, tidak. Karena, sangat mustahil membuatmu satu kapal dengan Lovino. Tapi, aku pun tak bisa mengeluarkan Lovino dari kapal ini. Yah, aku mengerti perasaan hatimu yang sedih itu, Kirkland. Uhm, siapa nama kecilmu? Aku sedikit aneh setiap kali menyebut nama ayahmu."

"Putrajaya, bajak laut kotor. Dan, kuralat satu hal tentang perkataanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak sedih untuk tidak berlayar bersama-sama kalian."

Antonio mengibaskan tangannya, "Apapun." Senyumannya masih selebar saat dia mengomando awaknya untuk berhadapan dengan Getih Dharma.

"Aku menyadari satu hal, Putra, kau pergi tanpa izin dari ayahmu. Salah satu awakku memberitahuku bahwa saat ini kau menjadi buronan. Kepala hidupmu dihargai mahal, dan orang yang mengantarkan kepala tanpa nafasmu akan mendapat harga yang mahal pula. Dan karena itu lah, bertambah lagi satu alasan untuk tidak membuatmu berlama-lama di kapal ini. Tidak, jangan pikir aku akan mengantarkanmu pada ayahmu, kau berpikiran salah, Putra. Mengantarmu, atau tidak mengantarmu, ayahmu akan tetap memberiku hadiah salah satu tali tergantung di dok eksekusi. Jadi, lebih baik tidak. Kau senang, aye?"

Putrajaya tidak menjawab.

Antonio bermain-main dengan gerendel yang mengunci pintu selnya. Sesekali mengelus-elus tiang-tiang dinginnya. "Aku juga tak bisa membawamu dan menjadikanmu awak. Karena itu artinya, jikalau ayahmu tahu, maka dia akan memburu kapalku. Didoku. Tidak, jangan sedih, Putrajaya. Memang, hal ini dapat membuat hati siapapun yang ada di pihakmu akan merasa merana dan duka. Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu."

Antonio terlihat murung sambil mengusap besi dingin yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak satu menit lalu. Putrajaya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dan kesabarannya habis karena salah penafsiran yang dipikirkan Antonio, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih karena tidak menjadi awakmu, brengsek!"

"Karena itu, kau akan kami tinggalkan di sebuah pulau di Anegada Passage. Kami akan berlayar menuju St. Kitts. Itu hukuman setimpal untuk meludahi Lovino—meskipun dia sangat bernafsu untuk menjadikanmu makanan untuk para hiu. Tapi, aku bisa memberikan kesempatan kepada tiga kawanmu jika mereka ingin menjadi bagian dari Dido."

"Aku!" Alexis buru-buru berdiri. Dia menatap Antonio penuh minat, "Aku ingin menjadi ABKmu. Aku akan setia padamu dan Dido sampai sumsum tulangku."

"Janjimu, janji pelaut, señor. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Alexis Ermera."

"Si pengkhianat busuk." Putrajaya menambahkan jawaban Alexis. Antonio memperlihatkan kebingungannya pada sang saudagar muda. Alexis menyeringai mengejek, "Aku adalah bajak laut yang selalu kau katakan adalah busuk, itu, Putrajaya. Seharusnya kau tidak terkejut akan hal itu."

Putrajaya mendelik kesal. Dia menjauh saat Alexis berdiri di dekatnya. Sedangkan Antonio memanggil seseorang yang berjaga di pintu keluar palka, "¡Oh, Feli~! ¿La clave?"

"¡Aye, aye, Capitan, ve~!" Feliciano dengan cepat menuruni tangga sambil berlompat-lompat kegirangan. Tangannya mengayunkan sekumpulan kunci.

"Keberatan jika membukakan pintu untuk satu teman baru kita? Katakan 'Hola' kepada Alexis Ermera, Feli~."

Feliciano dengan cekatan membuka grendelnya dan menyapa Alexis yang keluar dari kerangkeng dengan tatapan jumawa kepada Putrajaya yang memandanginya dengan penuh kebencian.

Dan kebenciannya menumpuk saat ketiga punggung lawannya itu semakin menjauhi mereka, keluar dari palka.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang Putrajaya?" tanya Hakkul khawatir. Putrajaya duduk bersila di sampingnya, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Matanya menerawang. "Aku tidak memiliki ide sekarang."


End file.
